Attack on Titan : Now you're ours
by jilnachtaugen
Summary: High schooler Petra Ral makes it her duty to protect her best friend Krista who lives in the Maria suburban, the unsafest area in the whole city. But when Krista goes missing, Petra is forced to join one of the most dangerous gangs in the city, the Scouts, led by the mysterious yet terrifying Levi and Erwin Smith. Levi x Petra ( Author's note : Petra can also be considered an OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Hya!"

I swung my foot into the guy's stomach. He fell on his backside and grunted loudly, joining his two pals already on the floor. "If I ever see you guys around this school again I'll do more than kick your ass! Get lost!"

The three punks got up and ran away as fast as they could. I picked up the little boy's backpack and handed it to the slightly bruised and relieved 6th grader. "Here you go."

"Thank you sempai!"

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"I'll be okay. Thank you so much miss Petra. Thank you!"

I patted him on the head and smiled. I loved helping people. Especially kids in trouble like him. He took his bag and hurried inside the school's ground. Krista came running at me and gave me my bag. She looked concerned. "Thanks Krista. What's that face for?"

"Petra, what you're doing is dangerous! Someday you're gonna get seriously hurt!"

"Oh come on! It's not like we have really dangerous thugs around here. Besides I can't just be a bystander when I see things like that. I'm the strongest person in school."

"Just because your dad makes you take self defense classes doesn't mean you're invincible! I'm worried about you. These guys you beat up can come back!"

"Not these losers! Not if they know what's good for them."

"Petra!"

I looked at my small best friend. Krista had a bigger heart than anyone I've ever known. She could have been an angel fallen from heaven. But her cute face, adorable personality and frail stature made her an easy target for "wolves." The first time I met her I had to beat up a guy that was being a bit too touchy with her. I made it my job to protect her.

"I'm sorry Kris. I don't want to worry you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

My name is Petra Ral. I'm seventeen years old and a junior at Rose High School. My mom died when I was a kid and I was raised by my dad, Commander Eric Ral, chief officer of Sina's police department. I go to Rose High. My hobbies : reading, hanging out with Krista, playing with my german shepherd Roork and fighting. My dad had made me take self defense classes since I was six. I'm not a particularly violent person but I love feeling strong. It means I can protect my friends better. Especially since my best friend is living in the Maria suburban which was not the safest place on earth. Actually it was the unsafest place in the whole city. And I mean thugs, murderers, thief, dealers and all included. When I learned that she lived ALONE in the middle of this shit hole, I started walking her home every day. I invited her to come live at my house but she wouldn't hear of it. She didn't want to be a bother. In the end, we decided that she would stay at my house the days we finished school late. Going in Maria during the day was crazy dangerous but at night, it was suicide. I asked Krista about her family but she just told me that her father was sending her a little money to survive. I deduced that her dad didn't want to take care of her. I was so mad at the thought of someone cruel enough to abandon his own child. Especially one as sweet as Krista. She was actually two month older than me, but I felt like she was my little sister. My dad would give us a ride when he could but most of the time we had to walk there. Today was one of those days.

Krista and I always changed before going back to her place. We wouldn't want to tempt any perverted punk with our short skirt sailor uniforms. We would always wear jeans and normal shirts to not stick out. As we walked through the dirty streets of Maria I was on my toes as usual. Anything could happen here. Even though nothing much for the past two months. "Hey Petra. You know you don't have to walk me. It's a waste of time."

"Nothing's a waste of time when it comes to protecting my friends."

"But..."

"Check it out man two cute chicks walking all by themselves. That's not safe."

The guy who had stopped us looked a bit older than us. He had blond spiky hair and an outrageous number of piercings in his ears. His pal had was wearing a gray hoody. They approached us. "Well it's safer than with you punks, that's for sure!" I spat back.

"You're feisty. I like it." The blond guy smirked and made a move to grab my shoulder but I was quicker. I grabbed his wrist with snake like speed and twisted so hard it dislocated. The guy screamed in pain. I brought myself closer to him and punched him behind the shoulder (at lung level) with my elbow. The guy instantly fainted. The other one had grabbed Krista but was too astonished by my performance to move. Seeing an opening and not knowing what to do, Krista acted by instinct. She kicked him right in the balls. The guy screamed and dropped like a rock. I grabbed Krista by the hand and dashed away from the punks. Guys like them were probably part of a gang. There could be more of them. We stopped a couple streets later completely out of breath. Krista had to sit on the ground. "See...I told you...I could...take care of it." I told her in between huffs.

"You two shouldn't be here. It's not a place for soft little girls."

We both turned around behind us was a bunch of five or six men. Some of them had knives or iron bares in there hands. The man who had spoken was barely taller than Krista. But his glare was so intense that my heartbeat accelerated. He looked quite different from the others. He was wearing black pants, a brown leather jacket over a grey shirt, biker boots and a white bandana around his neck. It was obvious he was the boss. He stared right into my eyes. I didn't look away but I couldn't deny he scared the hell out of me. I broke the silence by nearly screaming. "What's it to you shorty?"

The members of the gang snickered. One of them took a step forward and said. "You should watch your mouth. You've got no idea who you're messing with."

"Like I ca..."

I froze. This guy had a tattoo on his clavicle. It represented a blue and a white wing. The symbol of the Scouts. Their gang was renown to be super violent and involved in all sorts of crimes. Including murder and raping. They were the one thing I was truly worried about. I took a step back and brought my fists up. "Stay back!"

The guy snickered again and took another step forward. He was smirking. I jumped in front of Krista and got to a fighting stance. But then the small man put his hand on the guy's shoulder and said.

"Cut it out Oluo. You're scaring the little girls." The boy immediately backed off. "Like I said, high class brats like you have no business here. So I suggest you get lost quickly."

I forgot about fear. This guy pissed me off. "What's your deal? For your information my friend lives here."

"I was talking to you. If you keep showing up here I can guaranty you that things are gonna get nasty."

"That a threat short stuff?"

"A fact, stupid brat."

We had another staring contest for what seemed to be an eternity. I felt like this guy could slaughter me anytime he wanted. I was almost certain he could read my mind and hear my heart pound. I broke off and grabbed Krista by the arm. "Come on."

I dragged her off, half-expecting to have them stop us. I turned around once to check. The small man's glare was always on me. I walked faster until we finally reached Krista's house. I told her to be careful. "You're the one who should be careful. These guys aren't just your average punk Petra. They're the Scouts."

As I walked home I couldn't stop thinking about the gang's boss. He was short but so terrifying. Just remembering his glare gave me goose bumps. "Still thinking about the boss?"

I jumped out of my skin and looked at the dark alley next to me. A guy from the Scouts wearing a green sweatshirt was there. He had brown hair and bluish-green eyes. He walked up to me. I raised my arms. "Relax, I'm not here to give you a beating, Sparky."

"What do you want then?" I said without dropping my guard.

"Chief Levi sent me to tell you explicitly not to come back here for whatever reason."

"You mean shorty? Tell him that whatever I do is not his business." I walked away quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing happened for the rest of the week after that. Nothing changed except that I couldn't get this guy out of my head. Levi, Levi, Levi... All the f*cking time. I even had nightmares. It was weird. For the first time in my life I was afraid of a guy. As a result I practiced my self defense two hours a day. Krista stayed with me the whole time. I think she was too afraid to have me go back to that place and accidentally meet him again. On a Friday afternoon around 4:10 pm. I had been waiting for Krista to leave for about thirty minutes when my cellphone rang. I unlocked the device and checked the text. It was from Krista.

Hey. I'm already home. Don't worry.

At first I was kind of mad she went without me. But then I thought that she did it because she was worried about me. I replied a quick OK and went home. I was welcomed by Roork. After my chores I tried to do my homework but I couldn't focus. Something was seriously bugging me. I tried to brainstorm and rethink my day. Did I forget to hand over homework? Or maybe I had something important to do I skipped out on. I checked my calendar but found nothing. I practiced a bit. It bugged me until after dinner time. As I laid down on my bed I was still trying to remember. I turned the lights off and tried to forget it. Dad was gone for a job and I was alone. "Of all the times to..."

I stopped. "Time. School. Krista!"

I jumped out of my bed and reached for my cell phone. I looked at the time when I received the text. 4:28. School ended at 4:00 and it takes about 40 minutes for Krista to get home. Without counting the time you take to go to your locker and change in the bathroom. She couldn't have been home when she'd send me that. I called her number. It rang once...twice...thrice... four times. _"Hi It's Krista. I'm not available now so leave a message." _

"Damn it. Come on Krista pick up!" I mumbled as I tried calling again. Again, no one picked up.

I didn't think twice. I dressed up in dark brown legging-pants, a black sleeveless shirt, my black snickers, and a black thin jacket that stopped at my elbows. I also put on my training fingerless gloves and grabbed my knife that I attached to the back of my belt. I took Roork with me and started running as fast as I could in the direction of Maria. When arrived at Krista's house, I quickly climbed up the stairs. To my horror, the door was open. I entered. The two room house was a mess. What scared me the most were the blood traces on the floor. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Krista. "KRISTA! Are you okay?"

"...Petra...I'm...I'm sorry..." She was sobbing.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere you won't find her." The voice was masculine. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"Wait up you son of a bitch! Where is..."

He hung up. Damn it. I only had one last chance. I grabbed Krista's uniform and showed it to Roork. "Find Krista boy."

My dog sniffed the cloth and then around the room. He then dashed out of the house I followed him. The german shepherd led me through a hundred streets. It started raining. He then stopped in front of what seemed to be an abandoned mansion. Well not quite. There was light inside. I told Roork to stay put. I got closer and entered the building through a broken window. There were definitely a lot of people here. Something like a gang gathering maybe. The thought of these guys doing something to Krista made my blood boil. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Now. If I were living here, where would I hide a prisoner?"

I thought for a minute and then went back outside. I took a few steps back, stepped on the edge of the first window and jumped to grab the edge of the second floor one. I pulled myself up. Of course the window was locked. Breaking it would make a ruckus. Lucky I'm the daughter of a policeman. I know every little trick a thief could possibly use to break in. I took a pen out of my pocket and managed to pick the lock. I entered. The inside of the mansion was super clean. That was weird. The lights were out and I made my way down the hall. I opened each room. There were old bedrooms, living room, bathroom... Everything was old and empty but It was clean. This was an ideal place for a hideout. At some point I opened the door of a small room that had been locked. On the bed I saw a small figure sleeping under the covers. "Krista!"

I ran to her and pulled the covers off. I was just a body pillow. "Shit! Damn it Krista where are you?" A small glitter caught my attention on the floor. I kneeled and picked it up. It was my friend's watch. "She was here. I knew it!"

Something cold pressed against my neck.

"And what are you doing here, sparky? I thought we made it clear for you not to come here. Hands up."

I recognized the voice of the guy who had given me the second warning. I raised my arms and placed them behind my head. I was taught to fight in hand-to-hand combat and with knifes but what could I do against a gun? "Move. I swear if you so much as blink I'll kill you." he said.

He was dead serious. He led me down the stairs. Along the way we found a group of four people talking. They looked up when they saw us. "Well Eren. When I told you to get yourself a girl I didn't mean it like that."

"Shut up, Reiner. She was sneaking around upstairs."

"She was what?" Exclaimed an Asian looking woman. "We have to take her to the boss."

"I know, geez Mikasa. Stop telling me what to do like I'm your baby brother. Move it sparky."

The group led me to the huge room where I heard the crowd earlier. Mikasa pushed the door open and said. "Boss we got company."

Eren pushed me in the room. Just as I thought it was huge. And it looked like the whole gang was here. Sitting on a chair was a tall blond man with crazy bushy eyebrows. Next to him, standing was Levi, with his death glare on me. "I found her snooping upstairs. She was in the abandoned room."

"I thought I warned you never to set foot here again."

"And I told you I didn't give a damn shorty."

I turned around really fast, grabbed Eren's wrist and twisted it until he dropped the weapon. Then I spun around and kicked him in the ankle. He fell and grunted. Mikasa ran towards me and tried to punch me in the face. I moved to the side. She was almost as fast as me and spun around to kick me. I jumped back. A second later she was attempting to punch me again. "Too slow!" I grabbed her arm and kicked as hard as I could in the ribs. She joined Eren on the floor. I picked up the gun and raised it towards Levi and the blond man. "You're the boss around here? Then you can tell me what I want to know. Where is Krista?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! I know she's here."

The blond man was about to respond when Levi cut him off. "What will you do if we don't tell you, brat?"

"I'll shoot you. Starting from the legs and up to your head until you do."

"Gun isn't loaded."

"Nice try. While I'm busy checking the munitions you'll attack. Sorry, doesn't work like that with me."

"Then shoot and see for yourself. There's no way I'd give a homicidal maniac a loaded gun."

"That's not very nice chief." Pouted Eren.

I hesitated a bit and then pointed the gun towards Levi and fired. It was indeed empty. I lowered my arm. The blond man spoke. "Why don't you give us your name? Mine is Erwin."

"I didn't come here to sip tea and talk shit with you thugs! I want my friend back that's all."

"Are you stupid or just insane?" Said Levi in a casual yet slightly angered tone.

"What that suppose to mean?"

"You're not really in a position to give orders, brat. Your mouth is gonna get yourself killed."

"Another threat? Are you all talk and glare shorty? Seeing how lame your trainees are at fighting, I'm skeptical about your skills."

The room gasped and then was very quiet for a long time. All eyes on me. But I was now glaring at Levi straight in the eyes. 'What am I doing? I'm suppose to be looking for Krista. Not pick a fight with them. Why does this guy make me so mad.' I shouted.

"I don't have time for this! Tell me where..."

"Challenge accepted" Said Levi.

"What?"

"If you can beat me, I'll answer any questions you have. Unless you think there's a better way to beat it out of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"If you can beat me, I'll answer any questions you have. Unless you think there's a better way to beat it out of us."

Damn it, he was right. I hesitated for a moment then turned around and threw the gun back to Eren. Then I turned to face Levi and got to fighting stance. Levi took off his bandana and folded it properly before putting in his pocket. 'Is he a clean freak or what?' I thought. He stepped in front of me with his usual calm expression and stood there, holding his body weight with one leg. He stared at me for a long time. I felt like he was invading my mind. My heart accelerated again and my breathing was heavy. For a moment there was a weird, very uncomfortable feeling took over me. The thought that I was gonna lose. The rest of the gang backed off to give us space. Levi just waited for me to come at him. I was used to defend myself, so attacking was not my forte. I have no idea how long we'd been staring at each other. But the longer I waited the harder would my body tremble. I could feel drops of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

'If I don't move now, I'm gonna melt!' I thought.

Finally, I snapped. I dashed towards him and faked a hit to the head. But I then swung my leg at his face level. I didn't even see him move. I missed. But he was still so close, like he had moved just the distance to avoid my kick. Taken away by my own wait, my back was facing him. I was in the weak spot. He raised his arm to and swung it towards the back of my head. I did the only thing I could to avoid his hit. I dropped to the floor and attempted to kick his ankle just like I did with Eren, but he slightly jumped back and dodged me. At least I'd managed to send him back a bit. I stood up again. He was still so calm. I ran to him once more and attempted to hit him with a series of quick kicks and punches. He dodged every last one of them. Damn, he pissed me off! I tried to punch him in the face once more but this time he bended his knee. Then he saw an opening and his fist collided with my thigh bone. I grunted and fell on my knees. At the same time he grabbed my arm and twisted it in my back. "Get up." He said while pulling on it. The pain in my arm made me follow his order. I was stuck. This was how policemen blocked criminals. Suddenly I felt Levi bring his face very close to mine and whispered in my ear.

"I warned you that things were going to get nasty if you came back."

I trembled. This guy was freaking scary. There was only one way to get out of this hold. Too bad for my shoulder. I threw my whole upper body weight towards the floor. Levi's strong grasp didn't let go. My shoulder made a nasty POP sound while dislocating. But at the same time, my foot collided with the thug's chin. He didn't make a sound but let go off me and was pushed a few steps back. I faced him again, panting. I punched the air with my wounded arm and shot my shoulder back in place. But man did it hurt. I looked at Levi, he was staring at me. But this time he looked angry. He removed his hand from his chin. He had a bad bruise on it. His eyes were the ones of a hawk on its prey. I froze. they were so deep and there was so much in those sharp grey eyes. I could see pain, remorse more even...but it was so chaotic. In greek philosophy, they used to say the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Was his mind so messed up? When I retook contact with reality, Levi was right in front of me his fist ready to punch me in the stomach. Not having enough time to react I hardened my abs to take the hit. But it didn't do much. My whole body was thrown back and fell to my knees again holding my stomach. But he din't stop there. He sent his foot on the side of my head. I completely fell on my side and my nose was bleeding. My vision got blurry but I still saw him ready to step harshly on my ribs. I rolled away just in time and stood up ninja style. But my head was spinning. I couldn't focus. But I was angry. Angry and scared. I took out my knife flipped it in my hand and ran towards him. I moved to slice across his chest. Again he dodged slightly and then hit my wrist to make me drop the blade. I received another punch in the jaw followed by a kick in the solar plexus. That last hit threw me against the wall with my cut off breathing. While I tried to regain my breath, Levi grabbed both my wrists in one hand and placed them over my head.

I tried shaking him off. How the hell did someone this small so strong. To top it all off, he was an inch shorter than me. His free hand placed my own knife under my throat. "Give up." When did he pick that up? I stopped moving. My blade didn't scare me as much as his glare. He wasn't blinking. His eyes went from mine down my body and stopped at my belt. He put the knife in his pocket and his hand headed towards my belt. I was petrified. 'Are these guys really rapists like the rumors say?'

I tried kicking him with my knee but he predicted my move and punch my already bruised leg. He then placed his hand in my pocket and took something out. It was my student ID card. He let me go and I slid down the wall.

The thug looked at it carefully and then threw it to Erwin. "Check this out."

"Petra Ral, student at R.H.S., 17 years old. Does it ring any bells Hanji?" He asked a woman next to him.

"Ral? As in Commander Eric Ral?! She's his kid?"

"Isn't that interesting? She could be pretty useful." Said Reiner.

Those bastards! They were thinking about using me. No way. Not a chance. I acted on a whim and enrolled one of Levi's legs with both mine, like a snake. This time he fell backwards. With whatever strength I had left, I jumped on him, pressing one of my knees on his chest and the other one on his arm to block it. I took my knife out of his pocket and placed it near his throat. Then I shouted. "I'M SICK OF THIS! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND I'LL SLIT HIS THROAT. WHERE IS KRISTA?!"

"We didn't take your friend Petra." Said Erwin. "We're not involved in this."

"BULLSHIT! My dog traced her scent back here! She was here! I'm sure of it!"

"Use your head you stupid brat." Said Levi, unaffected by his position of weakness. "There's no reason for us to lie to you. We can do whatever we want to you."

"Says the man with his life in my hands!"

"You won't do it. You don't have the guts. I'm not in any danger."

My hand started to tremble as he said that. He was right again. I wasn't a killer. I had no trouble with inflecting slight injuries like bruises and small cuts occasionally. But I could never kill. I wasn't a monster. I lowered my knife. Without any warning, tears came out of my eyes and wetted the thugs shirt. I got off of him and turned to face the wall. I let out all my anger at once. "DAMN IT!" I punched the window that broke in a million pieces. My knuckle started bleeding but I couldn't care less. My best friend, my little sister was missing and I wasted my time fighting with thugs. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Hanji was smiling at me. "We might know what happened to your friend."

"What?"

"One more word four eyes, and I'll knock your teeth out of your mouth." Threatened Levi.

"Come on Levi, she's worried sick. Even if we knock her out and send her away she'll just come back. Couldn't you tell from your fight that she's stubborn? Besides, don't you realize that she can help our search? She is Commander Ral's daughter."

"You know that if she gets involved she's never going back."

"Then ask her yourself."

"Quit talking like I'm not here! It's pissing me off!"

Levi stared at me and walked up to me. He placed one arm above my head against the wall and leaned closer to me. I swallowed harshly. "You'll do anything to save your friend?"

"Of course I will!"

"I don't suppose you'll let us handle it."

"I don't trust you."

"This is my last warning brat. If you get involved with us, you can't escape. Did I make myself clear?"

"I'm not going back!"

He backed off. "Welcome to the Scouts, brat." He said without the slightest hint of sympathy or joy in his voice. I froze.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is my last warning brat. If you get involved with us, you can't escape. Did I make myself clear?"

"I'm not going back!"

He backed off. "Welcome to the Scouts, brat." He said without the slightest hint of sympathy or joy in his voice. I froze. "Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! I never said I wanted to join your gang!"

"It's the price to pay if you wanna be part of our business. Or did you change your mind?"

"No! I'll do it."

"Then listen up. For about a month now girls have been disappearing from Maria. We think they've been kidnapped by the Titan's gang."

"What's that?"

"They're a gang of murderers and drug dealers. They're also mercenaries. One thing for sure they love killing. This gang is full of psychopaths. Not that we don't have out own around here." He said looking at Eren.

"Our guess is that they've recently crowned a new leader." Said Erwin. "Thing is we have zero information or leads to help us stop them. They abandoned there latest HQ. You might be able to enlighten us."

"I don't snoop in my dad's business, but recently he's been overwhelmed with work. He's been going to the Sina Capital a lot. But I know Krista was here. I found this in the room upstairs."

I showed them the watch. "Are you sure this is your friend's?"

"I gave it to her for her birthday. Of course I'm sure."

"Hold on!" Said Hanji. "Does that mean they've been using our own HQ as there stock house for their dirty business? Those bastards!"

"That's not all." Added Erwin. "If they've truly been doing that, it means that they knew when we were out."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking Erwin?" said Levi.

"Yeah. There's a mole in our ranks."

"What? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Eren.

"Nothing's impossible. The traitor is most likely in this room with us."Said Levi. He glared at everyone in the room and then said. "Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Mikasa, I want you to go make sure the underground gate is locked. I want it guarded 24/7 get it? Eld's in charge."

"Yes, sir." Replied Eld. The four of them moved out of the room. Before leaving Mikasa turned around and told Levi. "If you beat up Eren when I'm not here, I'll kill you."

"Tch. I've already had my dose of beating for the day." She left. "Eren, take miss attitude upstairs and tattoo her. I'll come later for the wounds."

"Yes sir. Come on sparky."

"Wait! What do you mean tattoo? And stop calling me sparky, geez. I have a name."

Eren grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. I hadn't realize how badly Levi had beat me up. I was limping to avoid stepping on the leg he had punched twice. My body ached all over and my head was still fuzzy. Eren had seen it and helped me walk upstairs. He brought to a room that looked like an old living room. I sat on a couch. Eren gave me a piece of fabric to take the blood of my face. Then, out of a drawer he took out something that looked like a small gun with a pointy edge. A tattoo needle. "Where do you want it? Most of us have it on the clavicle, but it's your choice."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, sorry. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Not what I'm worried about, but thanks. Can you do it on the back of my neck?"

"Okay."

Since I always had my hair down, it was the best place to hide it. I moved my hair out of the way and felt the needle injecting ink under my skin. It did sting, but compare to the beating I just had it was nothing. I decided to question Eren. "Hey who are the scouts really? There are so many nasty rumors about you..."

"You mean us." I flinched. "Were not involved in big crimes like murder or rape but we do take on mercenary jobs. Sort of like transporters. You'll see soon enough when you get your assignments."

"How did you get involved in this mess?"

"I joined so I could get my revenge on the Titans."

"Why?"

"They killed my mom right in front of me when I was ten. I swear, I'll make each one of them pay!"

He shoved the needle deeper in my skin. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Looks like Levi was right. You do have anger management issues."

"I know. The guys nicknamed me shifter because of my quick mood change. You'll get one soon enough. You impressed everyone down there. No one ever held against chief Levi as long as you did. Let alone land a hit on him."

"Certainly not you, Jaeger."

Both Eren and I jumped. Levi was standing right next to us, holding a box under his arm. Next to him was Roork who came place his head on my lap when he saw me. "He was outside waiting for you. Your pretty ungrateful to your guide."

"Who asked you?" He ignored me.

"Eren, finish quickly and leave."

"Yes, sir." Eren drew a couple more lines in my skin and then left. Levi sat next to me and placed the box in between us. While opening it he said. "Take off your jacket."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not trying admire your ass idiot. Now just shut up and take it off."

I hesitated but did what he told me. I still had my sleeveless shirt after all. My upper body was covered in bruises. Just when did I receive all those hits? Levi took some strange brownish liquid out and put it on a piece of cotton. His free hand came near my face. I backed off, suspicious of his next move. But that seemed to piss him off. He grabbed hair on the side of my head and pulled me towards him. "Ow! What the heck?"

"Shut up and hold still!"

He pressed the cold cotton on my temple. I instantly felt the pain of my bruise. I'd forgotten that he'd kicked me in the head. The cold of the medicine quickly relieved me. He then moved to my jaw. I peeked at his face. He looked very focused on my wounds. I looked away. "Just who is this guy?"

"The one who's gonna throw you out the window if he has to tell you a second time to hold still."

Crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Levi then told me to turn around. He took out a small metallic box with very thin needles in it. "Acupuncture? Why?"

"I need you on your feet tomorrow. If you go to sleep with sour muscles like that, you won't be any more help than a dry twig when you wake up." He squeezed the back of my neck. My whole body tensed up. He slid his fingers down my spine in a specific pattern. I suddenly felt very sleepy and my body relaxed. I barely felt the needles enter my skin at pressure point level. I felt like my mind was on a cloud. My lids were getting heavy. "Oi! Don't fall asleep."

I shot up. I could barely feel the pain of my bruises anymore. Not even in my leg. I turned to the thug, not sure of what to say. "Why are you the one who did it?"

"I'm not done with you yet. Now that you're one of us, you have to know our rules. First of all, no calling me by my first name. It's chief or sir."

"Matter of discipline I suppose?"

"Darn right. Second, no secrets. If you learn something useful, you tell us. Thirdly, no solo decisions. Fourthly, got a problem with someone in the gang, suck it up. Fifthly, when on mission, no self service."

"You sound like a drill sergeant."

"Pay attention. If you break so much as one of these, I'll kill you myself."

He was dead serious. What the hell did I get myself into? I looked down. "Can I go home now?"

"It's nearly midnight and you want to go around Maria alone? Just how stupid can you get?"

"I have a dog and I can take care of myself. Besides, I'd feel much safer away from you."

"Not like my priority is to kill you. If no one's waiting for you then you're sleeping here. That's an order."

He started packing the box. "Wait!" It was a reflex. He was hurt too. I also wetted a cotton with antiseptic. I hesitated for a moment but applied it to his chin. He just waited for me to be done staring straight at me. I tried to focus on his bruise and avoid looking back. When I was done he just left. I just stayed there, staring at the ground. "What the hell did I just do? This man is my assigned executioner and I'm playing nurse with him? What's wrong with me?"

I ended up spending the night in that creepy mansion. When I woke up, I went back to the main room. There already was a bunch of thugs there eating and laughing. But they all stopped and stared when they saw me. It pissed me off. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just been a while since we've had a new face around here." Said a not so tall guy with a shaved head.

"Leave her alone Connie, she's probably starving. Want some coffee and bread?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Come on Sasha, don't start babying her. She's gonna get soft."

"Don't be stupid" Said Jean. "She managed to send Jaeger and Mikasa to the floor. She wont get soft. No to mansion the chief as well."

"Yeah, that was crazy!" Said Connie. "I've never seen anyone do that. You're amazing!"

"No I'm not. If he had wanted to, he would have killed me with his first hit. I'm just another bug to him."

"Don't go thinking he thinks of us as bugs. If he went that harshly on you I think it's because he acknowledge your strength. He pushed you really far but you stayed true to your goal." Said Sasha.

"No. That's not it." Said Eren. "For some reason he's angry with you. Every time he looks at you it's like he's ready to bite your head off."

"What did I ever do to him? Hey can you tell me what's the underground gate?"

"It's the main road for trafficking. One of the openings is under our feet. If your friend was brought here, she probably was taken there."

"Where does it lead?"

"In 9 different places..."Started Connie.

"I really can't leave you brats alone for five minutes can I?"

Levi made his way towards Eren and Connie and slapped them both behind the head. They both grunted and rubbed there aching skulls. "All right all of you listen up. Our main priority now is to find out who and where is the leader of the Titans. Connie, Sasha, you're going with Oluo, Eld and Berthold to the Titan's old HQ. Investigate everything down to the last corner."

I swear, this gang is starting to feel more and more like the army. Levi continued. "Eren, you're coming with me, Mikasa, Gunther and Reiner. We're gonna do a little tracking around the undergrounds. "Petra." I shot up. It was the first time he used my real name. "Yes?"

"You're going with Gunther and Annie. You're gonna help them break into the police station and get us some info."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. No one's breaking into anywhere. If you want police info I can get it from my dad myself."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't mind taking someone with me. But if he refuse, I need a good hacker to unlock his computer. Then I can snoop through his files."

"Annie's the best hacker we have. Gunther is here for supervision. Everyone get moving."

"Sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later I was sitting at my kitchen table with Annie and Gunther. The girl wasn't saying anything and Gunther wouldn't take his eyes off me. "Man this is awkward. Look guys, you can spy but let me do the questioning. He certainly won't talk in front of you."

"All right, Sparky. You handle this."

My dad came home soon after. "Hello Baby-doll! How've you been?"

"Hey dad! I've been...busy but great."

"Good. How's Krista? I thought she was suppose to spend the weekend with you?"

"She felt sick so, she cancelled." 'Man I hate lying.'

I prepared lunch for both of us, knowing that two pairs of eyes and ears were following everything from behind the counter. I made an omelet and served two plates. My dad looked tired. He had huge bag under his eyes and was yawning every five minutes. Even though he did his best to smile, it was obvious he had a lot on his mind.

"So how's work? You've been out a lot this past month. I barely see you."

"I'm sorry doll, I have a lot of meetings with the leaders."

"Dad I had a question. Ever heard of a gang called Titan in Maria?"

My dad spat back a little of his omelet and chocked on it for a bit. I gave him some water. "Where did you hear about the titans?"

"In school. You know, rumors? They talk about them all the time. So you do know them?"

"Forget about it Petra. There just another gang."

"They sure don't sound like an ordinary one. Are they that troublesome?"

"I said forget it!"

"Come on dad, it's not like I'm planning on joining a gang. I'm just curious." That wasn't totally a lie.

"ENOUGH PETRA!"

I jumped. I never heard my dad yell like that before. I've always known him for being kind, funny sweet and her never yelled at me before, not even when I was in real trouble. It was obvious he didn't want me to know about this. And that he was working on their case. "Okay, no need to yell. It was just a question."

"Since when have you been so interested in thugs?"

"Well, when I fight...I mean protect Krista from guys like that, they're all so similar I was wondering if they could be part of the same gangs."

"The only thing I'll tell you is that there are two types of gangs Petra. There are punks and then there are real psychos."

He stayed silent for a moment and then looked at his watch. "I have to go now."

"What, but you just got back. How long will you leave this time?"

"I'll be back tonight I promise. Bye bye baby-doll. And remember what I told you."

And there he was, gone again. "Wow. I didn't know you were such a good liar." Said Gunther coming out from behind the counter.

"So, where's his computer?" Asked Annie, nonchalantly.

I took them to my dad's office. Annie sat in the chair and started playing with the key board. While doing that I decided to keep on with my questioning about the Scouts. "So if Levi the boss, who is this Erwin guy?"

"He's the gang's sponsor if you want. He's actually a low level politician. If I understand well he surveys the justice balance or something like that..."

"Yet he uses you guys."

"You mean us."

"Can you tell me more about Levi?"

"He'll kill me if I do that. By the way, make it a habit to clean up around you. He's sort of a freak for that."

"When you're done talking can you get a move on?"

I sat at the desk and started looking through the files. There were so many of them. My dad had been a cop for over twenty years. I found the restricted files. It had a voice detector. Out of his desk, I took out a voice modifier, and regulated it on his voice. "Ral, Eric." The files opened.

"I can't believe people actually invent stuff like that." Said Gunther.

"There more useful than what you might think."

The file opened. It was titled Titan Gang Case : Ongoing. I looked through the file. There was an icon called MIRC. I clicked on it. The file of a teenage girl appeared. I clicked next. Another file appeared. Every damn file had a teenage girl on it. "Oh my gosh. IRC."

"You know what that means?"

"In my dad's files, UIRC means Unsuspected Individuals Related to Case. So MIRC has to mean Missing Individuals Related to Case. These are the girls that were kidnapped." I read my dad's personal review.

At every location the girls' were kidnapped, my units found blood and traces of fights. The Titan's gang seems to be invisible and leave no traces when they disappear. I think the girls are still alive and hidden somewhere inside the city. Most likely in the Maria suburban. But I think there is also a possibility that they are in the capital. I'm currently trying to persuade the higher ups to continue the searches in the suburban and the capital, and search for a likely hide out. I'm so desperate I'm ready to ask other gangs to help us. It does sound like I'm ready to negotiate with the enemy but I believe it's worth it. For a few days now, lawyer E. Smith has been working on helping me. I don't know if I can trust him. He could be part of this whole mess. Seeing how the situation is gradually getting worse, I think it's only a matter of time before the King's Council authorizes me to go on with my plans. However, I'm waiting for Monday council meeting to expose my suspicions about the them.

"Hey, I don't think we should stay here too long. It's almost rendezvous time. Just download it and let's move." Said Annie. That's the most I heard her say ever. I did what she told me, and grabbed the USB key.

Once back to HQ, we entered the main room. Levi and Eld's groups were already back. The short man snapped. "You're late."

"It takes 40 damn minutes to get here from my house. You try to make it in time." I received slap behind the head. "Ow."

"Sorry about that boss, but we got what we wanted." Said Gunther.

"Was she of any use?"

"The old man wouldn't say squat but she really tried. Turns out the commander already was on the case. He's trying to convince the government to let him search the suburban and Sina. Boss, we're kind of getting too close to the law. We're a gang, not secret service."

"A member of our gang is missing. The only way to find her is to find them. If you want out, then your free to stay out of this, but you know what's the price."

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying we can't get involved with cops, or we'll never get out."

"We're not getting involved with the cops. I already said that."

He looked at me and put his hand out. I threw the USB key to him. "I want it back when your done." I snapped.

He nodded and said that we were all dismissed for the day. He walked out the door. I followed him in the hallway and grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me what you found."

"Nothing important."

"Even things that you find none important can be, Levi. Please tell me. The only reason I joined the scouts was to find Krista."

The short man stared at me. I was an inch taller than him, but I couldn't help feeling inferior to him. "When we find them, you'll come along." He walked away.

"Do you enjoy keeping me in the dark? You made me join your gang and now you're just leaving me aside? What's your game Levi?"

He didn't turn around and walked up the stairs. I punched the wall. "Damn it."

"Don't hold it against him, Petra. He's always like that." Eld was behind me.

"Just who is he?"

"A man with a past. If you wanna know more about him, you'll have to see it for yourself."

"Damn it!" I was back home, in the basement, taking my anger out on my punching bag. I'd been hitting it for a good 2 hours. Sweat drops were falling from all over my body. My ankles, knuckles, elbows, knees and forearms were all covered in bruises. I kicked and punched, and kicked and punched and kicked and finally fell on the floor due to exhaustion. I laid down on my back, staring at the ceiling. Roork came next to me and licked my sweaty face. "Why is this guy so annoying? I'm sure he knows something. How can I get him to spit it out?"

"Make who spit what out?"

I shot up. "Gosh! Dad, are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that. What happened to you? Please tell me you didn't get into another fight..."

"What? No, I just had some anger to take out."

"You hungry? Go splash yourself and let's eat. I'll cook tonight."

"Sounds nice." I got up and went to grab my towel.

"Petra?" I turned around. "What's that behind your neck?"

'Shoot!' I completely forgot that I always attached my hair when I practiced. "What are you talking about?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"TURN. AROUND."

I did what he asked me. He got closer to me and moved my hair.

"Petra, why do you have a Scouts tattoo on your neck?"

What was I suppose to answer? That Krista was missing, that the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city had forced me to join his gang in exchange of looking for her, and that they were also on the tail of the titans, which he absolutely did not want me to be near with, and that I helped them hack his computer and look in his files? I couldn't. For Krista's sake I couldn't. I decide to play bad liar, rebel teenager. 'Sorry dad.'

"So what? They're cool. They're not afraid of anything, they're free to go wherever they want whenever they want."

"Petra are you insane? They're dealers and murderers!"

"It's not like you care about me. Why does it bother you?"

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah? Where have you been for the past 2 months? Whenever I try to get interested in what you do, you just leave again. If Krista hadn't been there, I would have bailed long ago!"

"This isn't like you Petra! What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm sick of being left alone all the time! At least if I join a gang I won't be alone anymore! I'll have friends!"

"Friends who'll sell you out for a dime if they're in trouble!"

"Why don't you arrest me right now then? Would it look bad on your record?" I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. I faked the lonely girl, but the real reason I was crying was that I hated lying. I loved my dad so much, hurting him was so unfair. He looked disturbed by my tears. I knew he fell for my stupid act and that made him feel bad. That made me even more sad and angry. I couldn't take this anymore. I gave him the coup-de-grace by grabbing my jacket and running out the door without closing it behind me. As I dashed away, I heard my dad shout behind me. "PETRA, WAIT!"

His voice was full of sadness. More than that, it was despair. I wanted to stop and turn back. Go hug him and tell him I was sorry. But I couldn't drag him into this mess. Especially since he was already too close to the fire. I kept running, half hoping he'd come running after me. I ran until I was out of breath. I realized I was in front of my school. I jumped over the fence and went to the elementary play ground. I sat on a swing and cried my eyes out. When I raised my head again, it was snowing lightly. I looked up at the sky while swinging lightly. It was almost dark now. "RING!". I jumped. My phone was ringing. Without even checking who it was I answered. "Dad?"

"No. Where the hell are you brat?"

"Who gave you this number, Levi?"

"No one. I took it. Kid where are you now?"

"At my school, why?"

"Go to your house and get your old man out of there."

"Why?"

"The file on his computer was blocked, but it's obvious he knows too much. If the Titans learned it they're going to try and take him out. I'll join you there as soon as I can. Get moving."

I hung up and jumped off my swing. I jumped over the fence and dashed towards my house. My legs were burning me. My house was ten minutes away on foot. Why did it seem to take hours? When I reached my street, I ran to my house. To my horror, the door was open. I pushed it. I took my knife out and made my way slowly inside the house. My breathing was heavy. My heart, pounding like a drum. I whistled to see if Roork would respond but received no answer. I opened the kitchen door...and froze. My dad was seated on the floor and leaned against the counter. His eyes were slightly opened and a fountain of blood was leaking from a deep wound in his neck and staining his shirt. His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. His face was so pale. The whole house was in the dark. "Dad...stop joking around...come on...that's not funny anymore...come on dad..."

I slowly walked towards him expecting him to get up and start laughing. I kneeled next to him, when something caught my attention. On the white wall of the kitchen was written in blood.

HE WHO PLAYS WITH FIRE WILL GET BURNED

No way! I looked at my dad again, and raised my hand. I wanted to feel his pulse and end the joke. Suddenly, a hand came in front of my eyes and an arm grabbed me by the waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, a hand came in front of my eyes and an arm grabbed me by the waist. I felt the person drag me out of the house. "Don't." I felt something heavy in my stomach. That thing quickly came up to my throat. All the food I ate today came out. Levi didn't let me go. As I was rejecting the contents of my stomach, he grabbed me under the arm. I tried to shake myself free."Levi, let me go!"

"Petra, stop."

"Let me go, you damn thug! I need to save him! LET ME GO!"

"He's gone, you can't do anything for him." His grip was iron. No matter how hard I wiggled he wouldn't let go. Never the less, I tried to get free. He held me against him without letting go. I felt the tears come back. My strength was slowly abandoning me. I tried pleading one more time.

"Levi, please...let me go..."

"I can't Petra." It was the first time I heard him talking like that. His voice was firm, but soft and with a hint of sadness. "If you touch him, you'll leave your fingerprints all over and you'll be suspect number one."

"Why do you care?"

"You're a member of my gang now. I'm not abandoning you."

I started to tremble. If Levi hadn't been holding me I would have fallen. I started sobbing. I couldn't stop myself. Levi set me free of his hold and held me close to him. I closed my eyes. I couldn't think clearly. I didn't know why he was doing it and I didn't care. All I knew is that right now, I needed someone strong to hold me. Otherwise, I would die. I heard Levi answer his phone. "Bring the pickup now. The cops will be here soon."

Levi picked me up and carried me bridal style. I heard a car stop next to us and a door open. I recognized Eren's voice. "Everything alright boss?"

"Does it look alright to you, idiot? They got her dad. Slaughtered him like a pig."

"Those bastards! I'll make them pay..."

"Shut up and help me."

They put me in the backseat with my head on Eren's lap. I felt him press a tissue on my eyes and cheeks to dry them. "Dad..." I muttered one more time before falling asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the mansion. But the room was not familiar. Although it was very dark, I could tell it was also very clean. Even more than the rest of the mansion. I looked up, while remembering yesterday's events. I felt the tears coming back. "Dad, I'm so sorry." The door opened. Levi came in. "Hey, I brought you someone."

I looked at his feet. Roork was covered in bandages and made his way to the bed limping. He was hurt but alive. I hugged my dog. "Thanks."

Levi went to the window and opened the curtains. The sky was gray and the wind was blowing. He then sat on the bed next to me. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." I answered. "I couldn't do anything. I'm so pathetic. If I hadn't left him alone...I should have told him the truth... He wouldn't be dead."

"Your old man knew what he was getting into. He was a cop after all."

I buried my face under the cover so he wouldn't see the new tears coming out of my eyes. "Why did it have to be him? Why?"

I felt something soft pressed against my forehead. It stayed their for a long time. 1 minute, maybe 2. Then it just went away. I don't know why, but I would have liked it to stay longer. Levi got up. "Get up. The others are downstairs. Eat something too."

I expected him to add his usual "that's an order" but he didn't. I got up and realize that I was wearing a shirt that was not mine. I suddenly blushed when I realized he was bare chest. Man what incredible abs! I turned away. "Uh Levi, why am I wearing your clothes?"

"You puked on your shirt so I had Hanji wash it."

"Not what I was asking."

"Sasha's the one who changed you." He grabbed something on a chair and threw it at me. My shirt and jacket. "Hurry and get up."

He turned away. I looked at him. His sturdy body made me forget that he was so short. No wonder he could hit so hard, every muscle on his back were visible. Even my dad didn't have such a stature. But there were also so many scars on it. Not just cuts, but burn marks as well. What in the world had he been through? When he didn't hear me move, Levi turned around. "Do you plan on taking forever? I'd like my shirt back."

I didn't feel like talking back. I just nodded. He turned around again and I changed. When I was done I handed him his shirt. When he grabbed it, I saw weird blue dots on the inside of his forearm. Not the kind of marks you get in a fight. When he saw me staring, he quickly put on his shirt and his jacket over it. He walked passed me quickly and left. I waited a few more minutes and then went downstairs, with Roork behind me. I entered the main room. Again everyone was silent. They're faces expressed sadness, pity. I hated that. I didn't want them to think I was different. "Is there something on my face again? Quit staring." My voice was not nearly as aggressive as I intended to.

I looked at the ground while making my way to a chair but someone stood in front of me. Eren looked at me very seriously. "What?" I snapped. I sounded like I was on the brink of tears. He didn't reply. He just stared. And then he said. "Petra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't get there in time to save your dad."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"It's not alright! I swore I'd never let them do this happen to anyone else! And this time again I couldn't... I'll definitely make them pay."

His whole body tensed up. He looked at the ground, teeth out. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards me. "You can kill all the titans you want. But the one who killed my dad was me. He died because I wasn't thinking. If I hadn't left my house..."

"You would might have been the dead one." Said Mikasa in a neutral voice.

"I could have saved him!" I shouted as I dropped Eren to face her.

"Were you stronger than your father, Petra?" She asked.

That question blocked me. Of course, I wasn't as strong as my dad. I would have died for sure if it had been me in his place. It was true. Then it really wasn't my fault. But why did it feel like it? My whole body tensed up and I shut my eyes. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Sasha was hugging me. "You're not alone Petra. We share the same food."

"What she's trying to say is that, you're a Scout now. Whatever you're going through, we're here to help." Said Connie, smiling.

"I don't need your pity." I said pushing Sasha away.

"Pity? Tch. That's typically the reply of a high class brat." Levi walked into the room. "I don't pity you the slightest."

"Levi!" Shouted Hanji. "Not necessary."

"Here in Maria, death is something you deal with everyday. You can wake up one morning and find out your entire family has been slaughtered, in the blink of an eye. It's tragic, but if you don't get back on your feet now, you never will. You'll be an empty shell filling itself up with tears and drowning in them. Which is exactly what you're doing right now."

I looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. I made a move to punch him in the face but he caught my fist and threw my back against the wall. And before I could fall, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him. " Is it in this state that you intend to save your friend? Pathetic. On your feet, now Petra!"

I didn't budge. "You may be use to loosing people, but me it's the first time. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad was the only family I had. I can't even think clearly..."

The tears were falling again, and I was wondering if they'll ever stop. I felt like a zombie. He was right, how could I save Krista in a state like this? "I couldn't save my dad and I can't save Krista. I'm already useless."

After I said that, Levi stared at me, his eyes throwing daggers. I lowered my head. Levi dropped me. I looked up again. His face showed disappointment. He walked out of the room. "I want you all back here in an hour. All of you. Jean, Eren, Eld come with me."

I barely heard him. I sat against the wall, hugging my legs. Everyone looked worried but didn't know what to do. A few of them tried talking to me, but I could barely hear them. I closed my eyes, wishing I would die painlessly in my sleep. When I opened them again, an hour and forty minutes had passed. Jean, Eld and Eren were back, and everyone was quietly chatting. "UUUH! Come on Levi, where are you?" Said an irritated Hanji. Her raging made me unwillingly eavesdrop to the conversation

"The only reason he's ever been late is when he's brainstorming too much." Said a blonde named Armin, I think.

"Now that I think about it, he didn't look too good when he took us to the gate." Said Eren. "Remember horse-face?"

"Shut up shifter! But yeah, he was sweating like an ox and he even took off his bandana. And god was he grumpier than usual. I thought he was gonna kill us every time I opened my mouth."

Levi, sick? That seemed impossible.

"That is weird. Usually he has good reasons for being pissed." Wondered Hanji.

"Maybe he's worried about that thing he found yesterday at the crime sce... OUCH!" Jean received Eld's elbow in the ribs. "OW! That hurts you... oh crap, she's awake." He stopped when he saw me staring.

I jumped on my feet. "Found what at the crime scene?"

Suddenly they all looked away. I could read the same expression on their face. The same one they had given me every time I asked them about their chief. The "we-can't-tell-you-because-Levi-told-us-not-to" face. Suddenly, something came back boiling inside me. I didn't waste time beating them up and headed straight to my death. I ran up the stairs and rushed to Levi's bedroom. I violently pushed the door open. "LEVI, WE GOTTA TALK!"

Then I froze. Something was horribly wrong with this picture. Levi was sitting in a chair near the window and had taken off his jacket. The sleeves of his left arm was rolled up and a ribbon was cutting off the blood stream under the elbow. And in his right hand, the thug was holding a syringe, filled with a bluish liquid I knew all too well. Many times, when I went to see my dad at the police station, I'd seen confiscated dozes of heroine after dealers had been arrested. My first reflex was to run to him and kick the syringe out of is hand. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a deep threatening voice. If glares could kill, I would be dead. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Just like an addicted person who didn't get his doze.

"What am I doing? I'M SAVING YOU FROM AN EARLY DEATH, THAT'S WHAT!"

"It's none of your business. Get out of here." He got up to go get the syringe but I stepped in front of him. The fact that he didn't even call me 'brat' bothered me. It was as if he didn't give a shit who I was.

"How long?"

"Out of the way". He tried to go around me but I stepped in front of him again. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THAT?"

Instead of answering, Levi grabbed my shoulder and kicked me harshly in the stomach. Ready for it, I stopped the full impact by blocking his knee with my arm. However, Levi kicked me in the ankle and I fell, giving him the opening he needed. He grabbed his syringe, but before he could sting himself, I threw myself on him and grabbed his arm from behind."LEVI, STOP!"

I wasn't asking, I was pleading. He grunted... no, growled like a wild beast. With an agile, swift move, he threw me over his shoulder and I landed flat on my back on the floor. I ignored my pain, got to my knees and grabbed on to his wrist of the hand holding the needle."LEVI, NO!"

This time, I received his elbow collided with the side of my head and I fell to the ground again. And just before passing out, in a blurry sight, I saw the thug shove the needle in his veins and inject the poisonous substance. "Levi...why?"

When I woke up, my head was pounding like a drum. I was still on the floor, but my head was placed on a pillow. And on the bed staring at me was Levi. He'd put his jacket back on, as well as his bandana. He looked back to his usual self. "Hey kid."

I sat up, rubbing the side of my head. "That hurts." I said plainly.

"You shouldn't have seen that."

I turned my face away and asked. "Since when?"

"Since before I met the Scouts." He got up and walked to me... and gave me a quick kick on the clavicle to push me back down on the floor. Then he stepped on my ribs. "You better keep this to yourself, kiddo. Are we clear?"

"Ow! They don't know? Levi, they trust you. Do you care about them at all?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know, idiot. This gang is the very purpose of my existence. To keep it going, I need to maintain order. These brats put all their faith in this gang. What do you think will happen if they learn that their chief is nothing more than a junky?"

"But that's unfair! Never mind them, do you even realize what you're doing to yourself?"

"What I do or not is none of your concern, brat. It's not like I got the cash to go in detox cure, not that I want to."

"You're poisoning yourself! I won't let you do it!" He put a little more pressure on my ribs. I clenched my teeth.

"Should I remind you who you belong to now? The second you accepted to be part of this gang, you exposed yourself to a world you thought you knew. How ugly do you find the truth now Petra? Full of lies and parasites. Don't make any mistake. This is a gang. This is far from being the nastiest thing you'll see while being with us. You're ours Petra. That means you're under my orders. And remember, if you break one of my rules, you're dead."

I stopped fighting. "Let me go...please." I asked in a neutral voice. The thug got off of me and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and got up. Inside of me my inter-voice screamed. 'I'll stop you Levi! I don't give a damn how many threats you put out, I'll save you. I'll save Krista from the Titans and you from yourself. That I swear on my life.'

"Levi." I looked at him very seriously. "I am back on my feet."

Just now, I could've sworn I saw his eyes shine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I deeply apologize 4 the wait. Enjoy this new chapter and please review!**

"Levi." I looked at him very seriously. "I am back on my feet."

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Tell me what you found at the crime scene."

"Those damn brats..."

"Levi! I'm back on my feet and I want to find my friend. That's not gonna happen if you keep me in the dark. So no more hiding things from me, deal?"

He stared at me for a while and then took a photograph out of his pocket. He gave it to me. It was the floor of my kitchen. I could see my father's arm, and written with his own blood was a short sentence. Snake will bite unicorn

"What does that mean?"

"The unicorn is the symbol of the king. That's all I can tell from it."

"Over the phone, you said my dad's files were blocked. What did you mean by that?"

"There was an icon that I couldn't open titled SIRC."

"Suspected Individuals Related to Case. This is important, Levi! Ask Annie to crack it."

"She tried."

"Can I take your computer?" Levi handed it over to me. I looked at the file and clicked on the icon. There was a password. "That's wrong. Levi, my father's password is a vocal one. This one is asking to be typed."

"Give here." Levi sat right next to me and took the computer on his lap. "I'm not as good of a hacker as Annie, but I can at least figure out the date this password was installed."

Levi, giving credit to someone else? That was an miracle. He played with the key board a while and then a date appeared. "But that's yesterday! And look at the hour, that's about the time I showed Annie and Gunther my dad's computer!"

"No mistake then. Only the hacker could have done this."

Annie. "Why the hell would she do this?"

"She's probably a titan."

"That bitch... you think, she might be the one that killed my dad?"

"No. She was here when we went to your house. I'm ready to bet she's not alone. The titans are cruel but not stupid."

"How many more?"

"I'd say at least one. What do you say we find out?"

"You mean confront her now? Wouldn't it be better to trick her into spitting it out?"

"We've wasted too much time already. Besides, if she refuses to talk, I have my ways to deal with her. Petra, go confront her now. That's an order. I'll join you soon, I just need to grab something."

I nodded. I rushed downstairs. I kicked open the main room's door and walked straight up to the blonde.

"Annie...why did change my dad's password access?"

"..." She looked slightly surprised but no more. "What if I tell you I didn't do it?"

"You made a mistake. My dad only uses vocal passwords, titan."

Everyone in the room froze and looked at Annie in disbelief. Without any warning and as quick as ever, the blonde took a small knife out of her pocket and tried to slice my stomach. I jumped back and kicked the knife away from her. Eren jumped on the occasion and tackled her. This guy was not so bad at fighting after all. He grabbed both her wrists and twisted her arms in her back. He also kneeled on her spine to keep her from budging. She wiggled to get herself free but froze when Eren spoke. His voice was as cold as ice and filled with murder intent. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. MOVE."

For a second there, I thought he was about to cry. Levi walked up to us and stepped on Annie's head. "Listen up bitch... You're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know, otherwise I'm gonna get mad."

His voice was so full of anger I nearly gasped. But Annie's facial expression. She didn't even blink. Like she didn't give a damn about having betrayed her own gang. What the hell was going on in her head. That really pissed me off. I made a move to kick her but Connie stopped me. "Let the chief handle that."

"Don't wanna talk huh?" Levi kneeled down and grabbed her by her hair to lift her head. "Want me to return you to that place? Alone, with no one, no lights, in complete darkness and no escape? Do you?"

This time, Annie's eyes widened. She gasped a bit and slightly opened her mouth. Sweat drops started to form on her forehead. It was obvious she was scared. But she still didn't talk. "Have it your way. Eren, Eld. Take her to the underground. You're not coming out until you talk."

Eld grabbed one of her arms to help Eren and they lifted her up. She tried to shake herself free harder than ever. She was obviously panicking. "LET ME GO YOU HOMICIDAL MANIAC!"

Everyone was stunned, no one had ever seen Annie show any kind of feeling. In a way, it was brutal for them to find out a new side to someone they thought they knew. She reminded me of a wild wolf caught in a net. I wondered if It had been the same with dad. 'Did they have to restrain him like that to kill him? How many were there?' A feeling of deep hate started to invade my mind and something screamed at me to grab my knife and kill her. But as I was suppressing that dark thought, a tall figure separated itself from the group and ran towards Annie and the others. "ANNIE!" Screamed Bertolt.

The tall man took a knife out and raised it to try and stab Eren. As if he'd seen it coming Levi placed himself in front of Eren at an incredible speed and sent his foot flying in Bertolt's ribs and sent him to the floor. As he attempted to get up, Connie grabbed him from behind and placed a knife under his throat. "DON'T MOVE!"

I never realized that Connie was this fast. Not as fast as Levi though. Levi readjusted his jacket back in place and stated. "Now we're getting somewhere." He took a gun out of his jacket and asked Bertolt. "You're a titan too huh?"

"I won't tell you anything."

Without hesitation, Levi turned around, pointed the gun towards Annie's leg and fired. She grunted and would have fallen if Eren and Eld weren't holding her. "YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Bertolt.

Levi turned back to him. "Listen to me well you filthy piece of shit, that shot was 1 out of 5. You've got 2 arms, one leg and a head to go. For each unanswered question, you loose a shot. Question #1: Who is the titan leader?"

"..." Levi aimed for Annie's right arm. Bertolt panicked. "STOP! No one knows who he is! We answer to his right hand man! His name is Kenny Ackerman. I swear that's the truth!"

Levi stopped for a couple seconds and his eyes slightly widened but he soon snapped out of it."Question #2: Where are the girl's that were kidnapped?"

"Somewhere in Sina..."

"Not clear enough."

"Somewhere close to the sixth gate! That's all I know!"

"Question #3: What was the reason for doing that?"

"We weren't told anything. We had to find and capture 17 year old girls with blond hair and blue eyes. Most likely in Maria."

"Question #4: Are there anymore traitors within the Scouts?"

"..." Levi pointed the gun directly at Annie's head. "You wouldn't." Stated Bertolt.

"Do you know who you're talking to brat? I've dirty my hands way to much to be afraid of another kill. Now talk."

I could almost see the dark aura surrounding him. But I was certain of one thing. He was lying, it was obvious to me. There was no way Levi would not feel regret if he shot her. He probably had kill people before. But I was sure he was different now. Bertolt stared at him with fear and after a couple second, opened his mouth. "We we're three...me, Annie and R..."

He never finished that sentence. A bullet came flying through the window and through his head. I didn't have time to scream. Another one landed at Annie's feet. "SNIPER! EVERYONE DOWN!" Shouted Levi. I threw myself under the window as a third shot was fired. Eren pulled Annie under the window with him. We waited for a couple minutes. Then Levi spoke to Annie. "Looks like your pals want you dead. How about striking a deal with us instead?"

"Is it really the time to do this?" I said. Levi ignored me.

"It's too late to take back Bertolt's words. Unlock that stupid file and I'll keep you under my protection until you're healed. When all this shit is over, I'll help you get to wherever you want.

"Why not just hand me over to the police?"

"Cause I don't like dealing with them. Isn't that all you ever wanted? To live in peace, away from everyone else's problems?"

Annie didn't answer but nodded once, with her usual apathetic look on her face. Levi nodded back. "Now we get rid of that sniper." Levi took out his cellphone. "Four-eyes, we have a sniper on the West fence of the mansion. Do you see him?"

"No, there's no one there. Don't move I'll do a perimeter check to make sure."

After Hanji and her team finished checking the place, Levi placed 2 scouts at each entrance and sent Eren, Mikasa, Oluo and Armin to check the end of the sixth gate. Levi had Hanji and a few men take care of Bertolt's body. Annie had nothing to add to Bertolt revelations. She just unlocked the computer for us. To my big surprise it only contained four files. Most were all high figures of the city. There was Dot Pixis, the army minister, Nile Dok the treasurer of the city, Kitts Woerman, the king's first councilman and Erwin Smith, the lawyer. Levi looked over my shoulder.

"Well we can rule out Erwin and Pixis."

"So Erwin really was a law doctor." I said. "That leaves Woerman and Dok. I've met Woerman before. He's a scaredy cat but it helps keep a strong security and everything in check in the city. He's been working for the city for over 20 years. I don't think he is our man Levi."

Levi frowned and looked at the files once more. He looked a bit worried. "Hey Levi. You know that man right? Kenny Ackerman."

He didn't look at me. "He picked me up from the streets when I was a kid. He's the one who taught me how to fight. His goal was to make me a murder weapon. Which he succeeded in."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I shouted.

Levi placed his hand on my head and stated. "You have no idea what I've done." We just stared at each other for a while. For the first time, I saw pain in his sharp grey eyes. Ring! He took his cell out of his pocket and answered. He also put it on speakers so we could all hear. "Well Eren?"

"We found it chief. The sixth gate is right under Naja Company's main central building."

"Any idea who owns the company?"

"No but you'll find this interesting."

"The symbol of that company is two snakes."

"The snake will bite the unicorn! It's a power takeover plot." Shouted Hanji.

**I'm deeply sorry if I made your beloved characters hateful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review!**

"The snake will bite the unicorn! It's a power takeover plot." Shouted Hanji.

"And the owner of the Naja company is Dok." Said Armin's voice through the phone.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, staring at the phone. We could guess he was blushing on the other side. He just said. "I read the papers."

"Now we have a bunch of info. Let's not waste it. We have to act fast." Said Levi.

"You have a plan?"

"We can't just barge blind into enemy territory. We're gonna need Erwin's help for that. Eren, get the team back here ASAP." He hung up. "Hanji call Erwin here now."

Levi went to go get his computer and looked for an image of Naja's Central building. I looked over his shoulder. The building had a weird donut shape, with nothing in the middle. But as I thought, it was impossible to find blueprints of such an important building online. An hour a later, after Eren's group was back, Erwin came. "You guys discovered that info at just the right time."

"Tch. Whenever you make that face, it means you have an idea." Said the short thug.

"What, do you trust me now?" Replied Erwin, chuckling.

"Not even a little. I trust your intuition that's all. Anyway let's get down to it."

Krista's POV:

It's been 48 hours since those guys came to kidnap me. I'd been blindfolded the whole time, so I had no idea were I was. I remember that at some point I'd been left in a room on a bed. I'd managed to take of my watch that was hurting my wrist because of the ropes. Then I'd been moved again. I fell asleep during the second travel and when I woke up, I had been placed in a room with a bunch of other girls my age. All of them had blond hair and blue eyes and looked about my age. I wondered if it was a special kind of human trafficking. There were about fifteen of us. They were all too panicked to have a normal conversation. Most were in small groups trembling and sobbing, imagining the worst. But yesterday they'd brought a freckled brunette in the group. And that girl smelled like trouble miles away. Ever since she got here, she'd been sitting in a corner staring into space. Somehow she reminded me of Petra. She looked like a complete tomboy. I was sitting against the same wall not far from her. I sighed loudly and thought about my best friend, hoping she wasn't doing something stupid. "Please be okay."

"Aren't you scared?" I turned around. The brunette was looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I'm scared. But a friend of mine told me to never give into panic. It doesn't solve anything."

"That friend of yours...who is he?"

"She's strong and amazingly stubborn. Knowing her she's probably looking all over for me."

"In other words, she's an idiot."

I chuckled. "I guess she is. Please don't be offended but...why are you talking to me?"

"You seem like the only person in the room with who I can have a normal conversation. And I'm bored."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Nope. Got no reason to. The Scouts never abandon one of their own."

"You're a Scout?"

"What, are you scared that I'll do something to you?"

I shook my head. "You don't seem like that kind of person."

She bursted into laughter for a few seconds and looked at me again. "And how would you know what kind of person I am?"

"I don't know...I just do."

She looked at me with disbelief for a second and then smiled. "Are you from Sina?"

I gasped lightly. How could she know my secret? "No...I live in Maria. I'm Krista Lenz by the way." I added holding out my hand. She stared at it for a couple seconds and then grabbed it. "Ymir."

"Nice to meet you. Can I ask you why you're here? Were you kidnapped like us?"

"Not for the same reason, I don't fit the profile. I was actually investigating your case. I just got caught like an amateur. The chief is gonna kill me."

"You're not even worried a little bit?"

"Even if my gang's too late and they kill me, I'm not worried. Death ain't nothing but another step."

"How can you speak so lightly of your own life?"

"My life ain't worth much blonde. I've got nothing to regret."

I know I should've be shocked, but instead I started laughing. Ymir looked at me with a surprised look. "Looks like I have a knack for meeting the most stubborn people in the city. First, Petra, and now you. I must be cursed."

"You're a strange girl Krista Lenz."

"So are you. Don't think so lightly of your life."

"Did your friend teach you that too?"

"Yes. I was like you once. Thinking my life was just a hindrance to everyone else. Petra told me 'If you don't fight for yourself, I'll do it for you.'"

"Fight for others huh? That's my life. If I can't fight for the Scouts, than I'm worthless."

"Geez, stop being so negative. You're sure that they'll come right?"

"Of course they will."

"Then prepare yourself for when they do."

Before Ymir could reply, the door was opened and a group of four men came in. Three of them were wearing black suits and looked like body guards. The man in the middle wore a white suit. All the girls in the room backed off against the wall. The man smirked at us and spoke. "Alright ladies listen up, I'm looking for someone and you all fit the description of that person. Would Historia Reiss, kindly step forward?"

I swallowed harshly. Kidnapping all these girls to find one? What a horrible man! No one moved. "Very well then." The man in white lifted his arm. One of the man in black with a nasty scar on his face grabbed the nearest girl and pulled her towards him. He took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it towards the girl's head. She froze and her face became as white as a sheet. Sweat drops were falling from her forehead. "NO STOP!" I screamed as I stepped out of the group.

The man in white got closer to me. I recognized his face from the papers. Nile Dok. "I finally found you Miss Reiss. No mistake. You're the spitting portrait of your mother. Ackerman! Take her to the transparent room."

"Yes sir. Come here princess."

The man made a move to grab my arm but a foot collided with his stomach. He fell to the ground and Ymir turned to the two man in black left. She punched one real hard in the face and his nose exploded in a bloody splash. She grabbed the last one by the arm and twisted it in his back. "RUN FOR IT!"

"Ymir..."

"JUST GO IDIOT! AHHHHHH!" She screamed and fainted . The first man she'd hit first was back on his feet and holding an electric taser. "If you thought that kick could keep me down you're mistaken. Didn't Levi train you better than that?"

I tried to turn around and run but the man grabbed my arm and hit me behind the neck. I fainted instantly.

External POV.

**Naja Central building**

Erwin walked into the building and made hi way to the receptionist desk. He spoke to the lady in charge. "Excuse me, I have an appointment with M. Dok. My name is Erwin Smith."

"Ah, yes. May I see your ID card please M. Smith?

"Of course." The lawyer handed it to the woman who soon gave it back.

"Thank you. May I ask who is this person accompanying you?"

"This is my assistant, Miss Hanji Zoe. Is it a problem if she accompanies me."

"Not at all. Please follow me."

The woman led Erwin and Hanji through security to the elevator. They went up to the 68th floor. She led them to a big living room and asked them to wait for someone to come and take them to the director. A few minutes after she'd left, a man in a black suit came. "M. Erwin Smith?"

"Yes, that's me."

"M. Dok is waiting for you, but I'm afraid your assistant cannot accompany you."

"That's alright. Hanji wait here. If this takes too long you can go home."

"Very well sir."

Hanji waited a few minutes and looked at her watch. She got up and went to the bathroom. In there she went into a cabin and quickly changed into her usual cloths. 'Ah finally. It would be impossible to do anything in that that short skirt and tight jacket.' She thought. 'Let's get down to business.' Hanji took a small gadget the size of a coin out of her pocket and discreetly placed it on the light button. The lights instantly went out. Hanji escalated the door of her cabin and pushed air vent open. Once inside the small tunnel, the woman took the building's blueprints out of her pocket. "Good thing Annie agreed to hack this one for us. Let's see, I'm in the North side of the building, so the closest security control room should be... there!"

The thug crawled her way through the air vents until she reached a way out into an empty hallway. Hanji pushed the vent open and placed the thing back in place. She walked up to the security room door. "I swear. The only place they don't think of putting cameras is the one hallway that leads to there security system. Not very smart, Dok."

Hanji knocked on the heavy metal door. It opened and a man in black appeared. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Hanji answered with a bright smile. "I'm the second in command of the scouts and I'm here to knock you unconscious. But don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The man made a move to grab his gun, but received a needle in the stomach and instantly fainted. Hanji entered the room and shot the paralytic needles to all the eight guards occupying the room. "See? I told you it wouldn't hurt. You should be awake..." She checked her watch. 13:00am. "...just in time for dinner."

Hanji sat at the main control board and placed the communication headphones on her head. She looked at the screens. She took out her cellphone and dialed. "Levi, I'm in."

"About damn time. Tell me where you got eyes."

"Nice to hear you too. It looks like the the security is divided in four rooms for four areas. I've got the entire North side in view."

"Good. Everyone, remember your goals. Eld and Mikasa's teams are in charge of distraction. Go easy on the explosives though. We're not trying to bring the building down. Gunther's team will find the girls. Oluo, you bringing Armin to wherever Hanji is. Petra, you stick with me and Eren, we're gonna make a little ruckus in the upper levels. If you meet titans, think before you act. They aren't stupid. Let's move."

'I'm coming Kris. Hang in there a bit longer.'

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy (and review pls) this new chapter!**

The Scouts got out of the sixth gate. It leaded in the parking lot of the Naja Central. Each team was dispatched in teams that left with a five minute delay in between each. Mikasa and Eld's team were to wait until Levi gave the signal to start making a ruckus. The more time I spent with them, the more they looked like an army commando. Oluo and Armin were to come with us until we reached the 68th floor. We waited for the elevator and Eren pressed the reception level button. "Chief, it only goes up the main reception. We'll be seen."

Levi grabbed his phone. "Mikasa, get ready for minor distraction. In 5...4...3...2...1...go."

Just as our elevator stopped and the doors opened, rocks came flying in the glass entrance doors of the Central. All the security guards went for the doors and the receptionists hid behind the counter. I was astonished. Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "Quit daydreaming, idiot!"

The five of us ran past security control. A few guards still there tried to block us. One received Oluo's fist in the face, the other Levi's knee in the ribs. A third one went for Armin, I was too far to intervene, but to my surprise the little guy ducked to dodge the man's fist and shoved his thumb in the pressure point at throat level. The gorilla fell unconscious on the ground. Armin grabbed the taser from his belt and threw it to Levi who turned it on and electrified the still conscious guard he had just kicked. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"We'll be at a disadvantage if they put the whole building on alert for us." He threw the taser away and we started running again to the elevators. We entered one and headed for the 78th floor. Levi took out his phone again. "Hanji. What's going on on security level?"

"They're still investigating the attack from outside. Doesn't look like they picked up on your intrusion. But I may not be the only security room that has cams down there. Stay on your toes. Not that I need to tell you shorty."

He hung up and made another call. "Mikasa, how's it going?"

"Distraction worked. They're looking on the east side of the building. Is Eren all right?"

"Now's not the time to worry about your boyfriend. Focus on keeping them occupied but keep it soft for now."

He hung up and we patiently waited for the elevator to take us to the 78th floor. In my head, however, it wasn't so quiet. Since this morning I'd only been thinking about Krista. But now the images of my dad's bloody dead body came back. I thought of our three traitors as well. Annie told us she wasn't the one who killed my dad and nor was Bertolt. I wondered if the third traitor was the killer. However according to Levi, the Titans would never have sent a lone man to take out the most brilliant and strongest cop in the whole city. Then there were at least two of them. I was more interested in the man that sent them more than the thugs who did the killing. Nile Dok. Ever since we figured out who was the mysterious new leader, I'd been having dark thoughts about him. Suddenly the elevator stopped. But on 57th floor. It wasn't a normal stop. The lights had gone out. And the buttons didn't respond when being pressed on. "This is not good." Said Oluo.

After a failed attempt to contact Hanji, Levi told me to climb on his shoulder and open the emergency door on the ceiling. I did, and saw that we were stuck in between two floors. After pulling everyone up, Oluo asked. "What now?"

"Armin can you think of something?" Asked Levi.

"The only way out is to force open the outer doors. If we all do it together, we should be able to."

Levi and I grabbed one door, and Armin and Oluo the other. "1..2..pull."

I summoned all the strength I had in my upper body to open that door. The boys did the same and we managed to open it just enough for all of us to pass one by one. We were out but we still had 9 floors to go. Levi took out his phone again. "Hanji. Did the alarm go off?"

"Not even. Levi, this is weird. There's no high alert signals but looks like the elevator was cut off on purpose. It's super fishy."

"No shit, four eyes. Do you have eyes on us?"

"No, you took the elevator on the west side so I can't see you. Try to get back to the north side so I can guide you guys."

"I don't have a damn compass in my head dumbass."

"Alright, alright don't get pissed. I'm looking at the blueprint now. 57th floor right? West side... There is an emergency staircase not too far from you."

"Okay. We'll try there."

The five of us were on our toes as we sneaked around the floor to find the way out. When we finally reached the staircase door, two men were waiting in front of it. But neither of them was in a black suit or looked like a guard. They were both dressed in dirty street cloths. One of them had a weird blond haircut and couldn't seem to stop smiling, while the other one had a weird hitler-style mustache. The third one was very short and had a nasty looking face. However they had one thing in common : they all looked thirsty for blood. I was sure of one thing. These guys were Titans. Without expecting it, I started trembling. These guys were not normal. Suddenly the smiling one turned his head and looked at the wall we were hiding behind. "Smells like Scouts around here. Why don't you come out and greet us properly?"

Levi made a sign to stay behind the wall and walked out in front of our titans. He placed himself in front of them, giving them a death glare. I thought the guys would back off but instead they started laughing. "Would you look at what we got here? His highness the leader of the Scouts Levi Ackerman."

They weren't even a bit terrified of Levi. That scared me even more. I looked at my other companions. Apart from Eren who looked like he was about to rip someone's head off, both Armin and Oluo looked like they were sick. It seemed like it wasn't strange to feel scared in their presence. I heard one of them sniff. "Hey Levi. Why don't you bring out all your little party? I want to know what they look like before I slaughter them.

"THAT'S IT YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Eren came running at the smiling titan with a knife out. "EREN!" Shouted Levi.

Too late. The smiling titan avoided Eren's first attack. He grabbed the back of his head, swung his face in the wall and held him against it. "Hey I remember you, shifter. How boring. I thought your fighting skills would have gotten better by now, but looks like I was wrong. You're as pathetic as ever..."

I could see blood leaking from his head down the wall. All of us had the reflex to come out of hiding when Eren had dashed out. The smiling titan turned to us again while dropping the half conscious teen on the floor.

"Well what do you got here Levi. A cute girl. I don't think I've seen this one before. What's your name sweetheart? You look way too hot to be hanging out with these losers."

"I...I..." I couldn't even think straight. I was too distracted by Eren and his bloody face, but at the same time, I couldn't let my guard down with these guys around.

"Is she yours Levi? Then playing with her will be even more entertaining. I wonder what he would do if I tie you up and made him watch me remake a bloody beauty out of you, doll face."

Doll face... baby doll. I snapped. "Don't you dare call me that. There's only one person in the world who's aloud to call me that." I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"So you can talk sweetheart. Good. I can't wait to hear you scream."

He suddenly came running at me at an impressive speed as his pal went directly for Levi and the third one on the boys. I moved my arm just in time to keep it from being grabbed. He made a move to grab my shoulder but I caught his wrist first. I shouted. "Compare to Levi, you move like a turtle."

He started laughing. A crazy, unstoppable laughter and then said. "Here's the thing doll face." He put pressure on his wrist and twisted my mine with it. I couldn't resist and let go. "I'm much stronger than him."

I was about to jump back when he managed to get a hold of me. "Now show me how you scream, darling."

He squeezed my forearm with inhuman strength and put an awful lot of pressure on the bone of my forearm. The pain too much and I couldn't hold back a scream. "Beautiful." Said the titan. "Now let's see what happens if I cut you somewhere sensitive."

I sent my foot in his face. He let go but didn't back off. Then, three gunshots were heard. The bullet entered his stomach and the guy instantly fell to the ground, still smiling. I turned around, as Levi put the gun back on his belt. "Levi, what have you..."

"Don't worry, that kind of shot won't kill them." Levi got closer to Eren.

"Chief... I'm sorry..." He said in a weak voice. He spat a little blood.

"You better be damn sorry, you little shit. Bringing you here was a mistake."

"I can go on..."

"No you can't. Oluo, you grab Eren and get him back to the ground."

"Yes sir."

Levi's phone rang. "What is it Hanji?"

"...omething wrong...interference...can't contact...ikasa." The line went out.

"Shit. Now they've cut off all our communication. Oluo, when you get back down there, warn the others that we've been found. Titans are likely to show up."

"Yes, Sir." Oluo headed down the stairs with Eren on his shoulders.

"Armin, Petra, let's go."

"Levi, tell me something. The titans aren't named like that for nothing are they?"

"They take a rare drug called splitter." Explained as he started walking up the stairs. "It triples your average human strength but it destroys your brain and pushes up your personality a notch."

"In other words, said Armin. "If you're a violent person in nature it becomes even worse. They freaked you out didn't they?"

"No, you think?" I said ironically.

"Don't worry. Even after you're in contact with them often, they always have this effect on you."

"Let's keep moving, and stay on your toes." Ordered Levi.

Neutral POV:

Gunther and his team had been searching the underground levels of the building. According to Levi, if the enemy was smart, that's were they would be hidden. He was probably right. The team had already encountered a bunch of titans that were there. Why would titans be in Naja if not for this. Still the communication loss with their boss was problematic. But Gunther wasn't one of Levi's lieutenants for nothing. The team had finally reached a strange metal door that said "Shipping products."

"That's what I call extremely fishy." Said Thomas.

"Let's open it."

The door didn't give them any sort of trouble. And when they entered the room, the Scouts saw a bunch of blonde girls all tied up to an iron bar stuck to the wall. When they saw the thugs they're faces showed fear. But Connie stuck out his head. "Hello ladies! Fear not, yours truly has come to rescue you. Ow! Sasha, what d'you do that for?"

"You wanna scare them even more? Poor sweeties, they look like they're starving."

The scouts started untying the girls. Once they were all untied, Gunther spoke. "You ladies sit tight until our truck gets here. We'll take you to a police station and you can have the cops take you back home."

The girls seemed to relax and started chatting quietly. Some were sobbing with happiness. A girl with short hair called out to Gunther. "Excuse me, sir? This girl won't wake up."

Gunther got closer to the girl in question. "Shit! That's Ymir!"

He felt her pulse. It was quick and uneven. "What happened to her?" he asked to the girl.

"The men who came here used a taser on her when she tried to help the girl they were looking for escape."

"Oh my gosh!" Said Sasha as she got closer. "Is anyone here named Krista?"

The girls all shook their head. Again the girl with short hair spoke. "They were looking for a girl called Historia Reiss. She was really tiny and with long hair."

"What's your name girl?"

"Nanaba."

"Do you know where they took the short girl, Nanaba?"

"Their chief said something about a transparent room."

"Thomas, take care of Ymir. Try to make her swallow some sugar and water. I have to try and contact Chief Levi."

"Did you say Levi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The man who knocked out Ymir said something about her not being trained well enough by Levi. His name was Ackerman I think. Before taking Historia away he said something about waiting for him."

"Damn it!" Cursed Thomas. "That means the boss is in danger and so is Petra."

"Shit." Exclaimed Gunther.

The lieutenant of the Rescue Squad took out his cellphone and dialed. No one answered.

"Stupid jamming! Come on work!"

He dialed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, sorry for the wait, second, thank you so much everyone for your encouraging reviews! (It really keeps a writer going you know). Special thanks to Guava2, oO Tetisheri Oo and Julius Night. Enjoy!**

Petra's POV:

"Levi! Slow down!" I called out running after him.

The Scouts leader was going up the iron stairs at a quick pace, almost running. Armin and I had trouble following. He didn't stop as he replied. "We don't have time. Now that titans are on alert for us we need to get out of here as fast as possible."

"I thought our job was a distraction from the upper levels! Why don't we just give that up and help the others instead?"

"There's something we have to do here."

"You hid something from me again didn't you?" I said as I started panting. I stopped. "Spit it out! If you don't, I'm not moving from here."

"Petra! Now 's not the time to be stubborn!" Said Armin.

Levi stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes. "There's a reason why Dok was looking for a seventeen year-old blond girl with blue eyes. If we leave without knowing what it is, the titans will continue there kidnappings and rampages." He resumed his pace. "By the way, that was obvious, dung head."

"Jerk." I muttered following him.

Now Armin was the one to stop. "Chief wait. We can't go on with no communication like this. Let me go to Hanji by myself. I'll find a way to restore com." The little guy was full of determination. Levi looked at him for a while. "Are you gonna be able to find your way?"

"I pretty much memorized the blueprints so I think so."

"Not to shoot you down or anything, but if you meet titans you're screwed kid. Guess we have no choice. Petra, we go with him."

"But ..."

"Chief, let me go on my own. Logically titans won't be going to the security rooms. They'll want to pick a fight with us, so they'll go looking for us downstairs. Besides we've reached the 68th floor. And I think that there is more danger the closer you get to Dok."

Levi looked at him for a few seconds and then spoke. "You know you don't have to prove yourself to us right?"

"I'm not. I'm doing my job as the scouts strategist, chief."

Levi took something out of his pocket and threw it to Armin. "Think fast."

The blonde caught it right in front of his face. It was a switch blade. "If you can't restore communication then you and Hanji go back to the others. Don't forget what I taught you kid. And don't die."

"Yes, Sir!" Exclaimed the teen, banging his fist on his heart. We left the emergency staircase and entered the 68th floor. It looked like the inside of a luxurious hotel. In the hallways, no windows were visible. Armin told us how to find Dok's private office and went his way.

"Be careful, this place is set up like a maze." He added before leaving.

Levi and I started moving quickly but carefully around the 'maze' in question. Unlike the lower floors, there were tons of people working here. It would be hard for a couple of teens to pass as adults, especially the way we were dressed. 'Wait. A couple of teens? I don't even know how old Levi is. For all I know he could be much older. Focus Petra, now's not the time to work on Levi Mystery.' But surprisingly, the people we came across didn't seem to notice us. Well, not the ones that were working anyway. However we hid whenever we saw security guards.

"Hey Levi, I whispered. Isn't it strange that these people don't notice us? I mean we don't exactly fit the 'dressing code'.

"Unless they were told to not to worry about thug like dressed young people. Dok probably didn't want them panicking after seeing titans here. Let's keep moving."

Neutral POV:

"Darn it!" Shouted Gunther. I can't contact the chief or Hanji."

"I have an idea." Said Connie. "Try calling Mikasa."

"What good will that do?"

"Ughh! Just give me that!" Sasha said snatching the phone from her lieutenant. She dialed. "Mikasa?"

"Sasha? Thank god." Her voice was as low as ever but she was definitely relieved. "I haven't been able to contact Hanji or the chief."

"Same here. That means the jamming is only in the upper levels. How's your situation?"

"We're hiding near by, but there is a bunch of titans looking for us. I'll pass you Jean."

"Sasha?"

"Jean. Tell me what you know about electronic jamming."

"The most you can cover with jamming in a huge place like this is...I'd say about five floors."

"So the jamming obviously comes from somewhere near Dok?"

"Yeah. If I had to guess, I'd say it's probably in a security room."

"So if we send someone to tell that to Hanji, she might be able to restore it. But we have one chance out of four that it's in the North room. Maybe your team can...

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Gunther. "Where do you think the titans will go if we stop distracting them?"

"Then we can't do anything."

"It's too risky to send someone on their own and if they're in large groups. We have to trust the chief. Besides, they have Armin and Hanji with them."

"It's so frustrating." Growled Sasha, before telling Mikasa off and hanging up.

"The best we can do now is start evacuating the girls."

Before he could give the order loud and clear, a sound was heard. RING! RING!

"Hello?" Said Sasha.

"Alright! It's working. YAHOOO!"

"Hanji!"

"Hello scouts, good to hear you. The little genius managed to stop the jamming."

"Way to go Armin!"

"But I'm not sure it will last long so I'll be brief. You guys start taking the girls to the sixth gate and then whoever's left is gonna go help Mikasa and Eld's team. This is gonna take longer than I thought."

"Okay. Hanji, you call the chief and tell him that we're missing one girl. Her name is Historia Reiss. And there's no one named Krista."

"All right."

The second in command of the scouts hung up and dialed again. "Come on shorty, pick up!"

"I can hear you, four-eyes."

"Levi, the jamming's stopped but temporarily so listen up. Gunther found the girls. There's one missing. Historia Reiss. Also there was no Krista in the bunch."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll leave the rest of the command to you. Get back on the ground and organize the guys. Also evacuate the girls immediately."

"Yes sir. And Levi, watch her closely. You know what I mean."

"I know." He hung up.

Petra's POV.

"That was Hanji."

"They stopped the jamming temporarily." The thug explained to me what Hanji had relayed.

"Then Krista wasn't kidnapped by them?" I felt something crush inside my chest. "Have I been looking in the wrong lead the whole time. For all I know, Krista could be out of the city by now."

"Ever heard the name Historia Reiss before?" Asked Levi abruptly.

"No." Suddenly, I felt like throwing up. My head started spinning and I leaned against the wall. Levi grabbed me by my shoulders roughly. "Ouch!"

"Petra! I need you to focus now!" Once again I met the frightening stare of the scouts leader. I couldn't blink. "This girl they took in might very well be Krista."

My head stopped spinning. What was I doing? I wanted to slap myself. Even if that girl wasn't Krista, how could I just abandon her? I looked at my chief. "Sorry. Let's go."

He nodded and started walking again. "One other thing I'm sure of, is that she's somewhere up here."

"What makes you say that?"

"The kidnappings had become extremely regular in the past 2 weeks." He continued. "They would be at least one girl going missing every day. But ever the since you joined there hasn't been one. That's four days."

"So either they abandoned there project or... they found what they were looking for."

"And if that's the case, Dok will be keeping her close to him."

I followed the thug through the maze and we finally reached a door. 'N.J. DOK Private Office'. The key to enter was a passcode. The lock was a TK-400 model, highly sophisticated, just like the ones they used at the police station or even in detention facilities. Levi looked at me. "I don't suppose you could take care of that?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I snapped slightly vexed. "Make sure no one's around."

I kneeled in front of the door. I removed the upper part and as I started manipulating the wires, memories came back. I chuckled quietly. How many times had I broke into my dad's office just to see what he could guess it was me? Of course he did each time. Levi pulled me out of my daydreaming session. "Oi! Hurry up."

"Give me some time. I could use the night-vision camera of my phone to see the fingerprints on the button set, but if I get it wrong, the alarm might go off. I don't wanna take a risk. Almost done." I connected 2 wires together. And the door unlocked. I pushed all the wires inside the lock and placed the cover back. We went inside and closed the door. Surprisingly the office wasn't that big. The desk and shelves were huge but the room itself was small. The windows were covered. I thought it was best not to turn on the lights. Levi went directly to the desk and started looking through the files. I opened another drawer to help him. While doing that, he asked me. "You're very close with Krista right?"

"She's my best friend. I've known her for three years."

"Do you feel like you know a lot about her?"

"When it comes to what kind of person she is yes. But she always avoided telling me about her family. Just that her dad sent money for her to live every month. Why do you ask?"

"The girl they were looking for, her name is Historia Reiss. It may be just a coincidence but the name of the King and the royal family is also Reiss."

"What do you think it means?"

"Found it." He pulled a file out of Dok's desk and opened it. It was titles HR-KL. Inside were a bunch of letters written by the King and addressed to a woman called Lila. The letters all talked about one subject. A child named Historia Reiss. According to the letters this girl happened to be the King's illegitimate child. There was also the date of her birth. It matched Krista's birthday. It also described her as a very slow growing and fragile child with blond hair and blue eyes. At the end of each letter, it said 'make sure to burn this letter.' "I don't believe this. Krista is royalty?"

"No. She's illegitimate. What do you think would happen if someone got there hands on her?"

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Probably to keep you out of that dirty business. Ironic, since you got involved with us."

"Shut up. So Dok wants to blackmail the King?"

BAM! The door flew open. We jumped to our feet. A tall man stepped into the room and stared at us. He was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat, black pants and black shoes. He had a nasty scar on the side of his head. As well as short messy brown hair and a beard. However the scariest par about this guy were his eyes. I could read the murderous intent in them, ten time stronger than Eren's, as well as an intense blood thirst. Only one person had ever been able to freeze me by a stare and I was standing right next to him. As soon as he saw the man, Levi grabbed me by the arm and brought me behind him protectively. He was staring at the man with that stare I just described. Difference was, Levi wasn't smirking.

"Well, well, Levi. It's been a while, boy. You haven't gotten any taller."

**Cliffhanger! (Sry)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

"Well, well, Levi. It's been a while, boy. You haven't gotten any taller."

Levi didn't reply he just kept staring without blinking. As if he would be dead if he did. Then the man looked at me. I almost jumped out of my skin and grabbed on to Levi's shoulder. "And who is this pretty bird? Your girlfriend? Don't you think it's rude not to introduce her to your father?"

"The day I'll call you father will be the day I reach 6,5ft."

"What an ungrateful brat." Sighed the man.

It felt really weird and wrong for Levi to be called a brat. I was certain of one thing though. This man was Kenny Ackerman.

"Did you forget Levi? I'm the one who made you what you are today."

"Tch."

"The offer of working for me is still on you know. The only condition would be to slaughter all your little scouts. You can start with her."

"Cut the shit out, Kenny."

The man ignored him and kept talking to me. "I've seen you somewhere before haven't I pretty bird? Where could that have been? Oh yes. Actually I only saw a photo of you. You're Ral's kid. Yeah, I remember how he called out your name with his dying breath. It was so sweet."

"You... killed... my father?" I stuttered.

"That's right sweetheart. And now..." He took a gun out of his belt. "I'm gonna kill you."

He pointed the deadly weapon towards us. "Don't make that face darling. Don't take it personally. I just really hate people who drive Levi away from his true self."

"His... true self? What bullshit are you talking about?"

"Let's just say the soft, easy going Levi you know is just a mask. You wanna see what he truly looks like, you should see him kill. The light that shines in his merciless eyes of his when he does is truly something to be witnessed."

And once more the reverse effect kicked in. My fear turned into anger. "I don't know what Levi you're talking about, but this one nearly killed me once. He may have the eyes of a devil but I didn't see him enjoy it in the least, you sick psychopath!"

"Ho ho! She barks." Said Kenny smirking again. "Do you have the slightest idea how many people he killed? He doesn't belong in a gang for lost brats who can't make it on their own because they don't have the guts to pull on the trigger."

"You'll regret underestimating them, son of a bitch." I forced myself not to blink.

"Don't waist your time talking Petra." Said the short thug. "Nothing is gonna get through."

"You're actually scary when you glare." Continued Kenny. "Okay, Levi. I'll let you keep this one. But the rest goes."

"I just told you to cut the shit out." Snapped Levi.

Suddenly, Kenny stopped smiling and lowered his head. As if to show great disappointment. "Well I tried. Too bad Levi. You blew your chance to accept my offer... and save your girl's life by the same occasion."

He fired. Levi grabbed my arm and threw himself under the desk. I was pulled on him. If we weren't in that situation, I would probably have turned crimson. I was practically laying on his chest. The Scouts chief took his gun and a set of cartridge. Putting his arms around me, he charged his weapon. While doing that we heard Kenny's voice. "Levi, do I really need to count to 10?"

"Listen up. I'll take care of him. You get the hell out and find out where they're holding the little princess."

"I can't just leave you with this guy."

"I know him better than anyone. Imagine having me as your deadly enemy."

"I get your point. You better not die."

"Tch. Who do you think you're talking to, brat?" He said giving me his signature glare. He took something else out of his jacket. "Take this."

"Your cellphone? Why?"

"The others don't have your number. If they are able to contact you, they might be of some help. But first things first, we get you out."

He started moving. "Wait." I said.

I took my own cellphone out of my pocket and gave it to him. He put it in his pocket. When we got to our knees the countdown was almost finish. "...9...10. Time's up little lambs, the wolf has come out."

This guy was seriously twisted. We got out from under the desk but kept hiding. We could hear his steps get closer and see his feet from under the desk. He turned on the right side to go around it. I took my knife out just in case. Levi, as silently as a cat, stuck a small black box to the right side of the desk and then backed off next to me. Kenny was getting closer...and closer...He suddenly appeared and pointed his gun at us once more. But again, Levi was quicker. He shot the little black box …. and the desk exploded, sending the psychopathic man against the wall. Levi pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. "GO!"

My body obeyed the command but my mind was screaming not to go. I ran through the maze of the 68th floor until I was certain I was far enough. I stopped to catch my breath. I had reached an outer wall made of glass so I could see the city. I looked at how high we were. Geez! How was I suppose to find Krista in this gigantic maze? On my own, with no map. Not that a map is useful if you don't know where to go. RING! RING!

No way! Communication is still operational? "Yes?"

"Petra? Where's the chief?" It was Gunther's voice.

"He's busy." I didn't want to worry him.

"First, Erwin came out of the building. Second, Ymir has something new for us. I'll give her the phone."

Ymir? That must have been the missing Scout. "Hey, are you Petra?"

"Yeah."

"Listen up. The girl they took told me her name was Krista Lenz. That's your friend right?"

"Yes!" Thank god, Krista and Historia really were the same.

"One more thing...ey took he... transparent ...oom."

"Shit! Interference again. Repeat the last 2 words."

"Tran-spa-rent...room." BIP. .

I hung up. Transparent room. Well, I didn't have a map or time, I might as well do it Levi style.' Suddenly the alarm went off. "Now of all times."

The employees in the building started panicking and all heading towards the emergency exit. I stopped a woman that was running in that direction, I grabbed her arm and asked with the most threatening ton I had. "Yo, tell me what's the transparent room. If you refuse you're gonna have to stay here until you spit it out."

"It's the glass room in suspension at the top of the building. Please let me go!" Screamed the terrified woman. Man, I hated doing that. But I didn't have a choice. "Tell me how to get there."

"Go the the top floor. But the entrance requires a passcode! Please..."

"Thanks for your help."

I let her go and dashed to the elevators. I pressed the button. "Please work, please work, please work." It opened and I pressed the highest floor's button. While going up I thought of the Scouts leader. Was he alright? Of course he was. If one person in the world was alright against anyone it was him. DING! The elevator doors opened on the 74th and final floor of the building. On that floor, there was... nothing. It was like a giant empty room. No walls no office. Might as well have been the roof. Suddenly I felt a threatening presence and turned around. Two titans were waiting close to the inner glass wall that showed the center of the donut shaped building. They looked just as odd as the three others I'd met with Levi and Armin. They turned as soon as they saw me. "Hi there cutie! You new in the gang?"

"Is it that obvious handsome?" WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING? "You should be careful, I could actually be a Scout." I said as I walked towards them, flapping my eyelashes.

The other one whistled. "Whoa. Lucky for us. Ya know, we don't have that many chicks in the gang. And the last cute one was a total statue."

Annie huh? "So baby, you're actually dangerous?"

He came closer to me. When he was about three feet away, I ran to him as fast as I could and struck him in the stomach with my elbow as hard as I could. "You bet I am."

He fainted and fell. The other one got to his feet and took out a switchblade. "You bitch!"

He ran towards me. I dodged the stab and hit him right behind the neck. He joined his pal in dreamland. I out the window and froze. The transparent room...was actually a glass room suspended over the hole of the donut shape building. It was held by three bridges all connected to the final floor. "Boy, if that thing were to fall, it would make one hell of a mess."

However, the glass was shaded. You couldn't see anything from outside. But I bet it was different from the inside. The door that led to the bridges was locked with the same kind of lock than Dok's private office. I wondered why that room didn't show on the blueprints. I got to the door that connected to the closest bridge. It had a lock similar to the one in Dok's private office. Krista was here. So close. 'Hang in there Kris. I'm almost there.' I took my knife and tried to force the cover of the metallic box open. However this one was a tough nut. "Well hello Miss."

I jumped up and turned around. In front of me was a man in a white suit, with three people behind him. He had short black hair and very thin beard and mustache. He was pointing a small handgun at me. "You're Nile Dok."

"Correct. However, I'm not sure I caught the name of my lovely intruder."

I couldn't tell him the Scouts were here. "My name is Petra Ral. I'm the daughter of the man you killed."

"Are you now?" He said unimpressed. "I have to say, I'm surprised you were able to track me down. I was sure Kenny left no traces. Did I overestimate his capacities?" He asked himself.

"More like you underestimated mine."

He chuckled. "I don't think so Miss Ral. The presence of the Scouts here and that tattoo on your neck prove that you didn't come here by yourself."

Crap, he already knew. I needed to distract him. "Why did you kidnap Krista?"

"That is none of your business. Now what should I do with you? I can't say I appreciate having a a bunch of thugs breaking and entering my Central."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You shouldn't tempt me like this, Miss Ral."

"Wait sir! She could be useful. As a member of the Scouts, we can get something out of her."

A man that I hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows. He had short blond hair and a very muscular stature. I had found our third traitor. "Reiner."

"Hey, Petra." He said with no smile and no joy in his voice. He almost sounded sad. That really pissed me off. It was like he felt sorry he'd left the gang.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Look Petra..."

"Save it! I haven't been in the gang very long, but I can't even think of one good reason that push you, Annie and Bertolt to betray the Scouts. And for what? People who don't give a damn about others lives."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that sending a sniper to silence your friends that were caught is a very low move, unworthy of a human being."

"A sniper?"

"They shot Bertolt. He's dead."

He froze and stared at me for a long moment. He was lost in thought, staring into space then. I turned to Dok. "If you're going to kill me, can I ask for one last request?"

"What would that be?"

"Let me see Krista."

He thought for a moment. "Very well. But I advise you not to try anything. He took a small remote out of his jacket with his free hand. "If you try anything, I can send that room crashing down along with your friend."


	12. Chapter 12

**See? When I'm very motivated I go very fast! Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

"If you try anything, I can send that room crashing down along with your friend."

I bit my lower lip in disgust. So that's how it felt to be helpless and manipulated. I hated it. But I knew he couldn't harm Krista. He thought I didn't know about his whole plan. I cold use it to my advantage. I looked at him and nodded once. With a hand gesture of weapon he ordered me to move away from the door. But instead of typing a code, he took off his free hand's glove with his mouth and placed his thumb under the metallic box. I heard the 'buzz' sound of a scanner and the door opened. "Nice trick." I commented.

"In the business I'm in, you really need to take precaution. In your father's too actually. But it doesn't seem that he obeyed that one simple rule."

I clenched my teeth so hard, I started bleeding from the lower lip. Dok gave me a small almost unnoticeable smirk and then took a few steps back. "After you Miss Ral."

I stepped out on the thin bridge. The wind blew hard in my face and made me blink a few times. I looked down. I gulped trying not to imagine myself falling. I crossed the bridge running. I arrived in front of the glass diamond shaped room. I turned around. "How do you open this?"

Dok took the remote out of his pocket and pressed on a button. Part of the glass removed itself. 'Well hidden mechanism.' The room was actually pretty big and just as I predicted you could see the outside from the inside. It was field with metallic suitcases whose contents were certainly questionable. They were pilled up. It was like moving in between the shelves of a library. I made my way through the cases at a quick pace. In the middle of the room, there was something on the floor. It looked like someone wrapped in a cover. "Krista?"

The person jumped. The cover fell down and revealed long blond hair. The girl turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were teary. "PETRA!"

She got up, letting the cover fall, and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I did the same. "Are you all right?"

She let go off me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they do anything to you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask those questions?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm not the one who stormed a highly secured building filled with murderers and kidnappers!" She was really angry. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I came to save my best friend's butt, that's what!"I said, shouting back.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. Then she said calmly. "And now were both in trouble aren't we?"

"That's not quite true Miss Reiss. You have nothing to fear, at least not now. I can't say so much for your friend though." Dok was standing on the bridge on the front of the entrance.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Asked Krista.

"Well I was thinking of getting rid of her now, but Reiner has a point. I'll have you tell me all the dirty little secrets of your gang. The Scouts really are a bother."

"If you think I'm telling you anything, you're damn wrong." I snapped.

Suddenly Krista backed away from me. She was facing and backing up towards Dok. Her face was screaming with fear. "Kris?"

"You're a Scout?" She grabbed her right arm with her left hand. "I thought you were my friend! How could you?"

"Look I..." I took a step forward.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted backing up even more. She moved her hand up her arm and rubbed her shoulder. 'Got it, Kris!'

I stopped and stared at her, looking confused.

"Don't come near me!"

She ran to Dok and hid behind him. He chuckled. "This is hilarious! Even your friend rejects you now. What were your efforts all for Miss Ral? You know, I actually have second thoughts. I'm going to set you free and let you join your father. And don't worry. I'll soon send all you little scouts to join you soon."

Dok took out the remote and pressed a button. Suddenly, I heard a small bang behind me and the glass room started to tilt a bit on the side. I nearly fell down. The metallic belt that tied the room to the third bridge had broken. Shoot! Only two more to go. I needed to buy time.

"If you kill me like this, the cops will find my body down there you know!"

"HA HA HA HA! I don't think so. You see, all these cases, are filled with all kinds of acids, chemicals and bombs. All they will find is ash. Say hello to your father for me."

Krista threw herself on him one second too late. The second bridge connection exploded. The room considerably tilted this time and I knew damn well the last belt wouldn't hold on it's own. Dok grabbed Krista by the arm and pulled her to him. "You little pest!"

"OW!"

I ran as fast as I could the distance left between me and the last opening to the first bridge just as the transparent room was tilting faster and faster... until it broke just at that moment I jumped. While in the air, I grabbed my knife and threw it at Dok who received it in the arm. My hands grabbed the edge of the bridge but quickly slipped. For a second I fell, and really thought this was the end. But two small hands had grabbed my wrist and were holding my whole weight in suspension. I opened my eyed. Krista was struggling just to keep me from falling. I heard and felt the huge explosion of the glass room, 200 meters bellow. "What are you doing Kris? You'll fall too, idiot!"

"There's no way I'm letting go!"

"Oh but you are." Said a threatening voice behind her. Dok, with a heavily bleeding shoulder, was standing right behind her. The man stepped harshly on her arms. She screamed in pain, but didn't let go. He pressed harder but she refused to let go.

"Don't want to huh? Then I guess I will just need to give you a hand."

Dok pointed his gun towards me. Krista then panicked. "No stop! Please don't hurt her!" She begged, with a river of tears coming out of her eyes.

He ignored her and spoke to me. "_Sayonara_, Petra Ral."

'Krista, Levi...I'm sorry.' I thought.

POW!

There was a shot, but it wasn't Dok's gun that had fired. Dok looked in pain for a moment and backed off from my sight angle. "You son of a..."

POW!

Another shot was fired. Krista had her eyes closed and was focusing on not letting me go. "Petra...I can't hold anymore..."

Her hands were slowly slipping...then a firm, gorilla like grasp caught me. It was Reiner. He looked in pain. He pulled me up quickly. Krista was breathing hard. Her arm had a huge reddish-purple bruise on it. It was probably broken. My arm felt like it was going to fall. Grabbed Krista and carried her inside, but he had trouble walking. I followed. Once back inside he put Krista down and fell on his back. I gasped. There was a huge blood spot on his chest. "Damn the bastard ran off."

I was startled. "Why? Why did you help us?" I asked.

"Don't think I did it for you Sparky. It was for Bert." He chuckled but then spat blood.

"Damn it! I don't have anything to use as bandage!" I said kneeling next to him.

"Don't sweat it Petra. The bullet went through my lung. I don't have much longer."

"Don't say that dumbass! Answer me, why? Why did you betray us in the first place?"

His eyes showed surprise and then he smiled. "You finally said us."

I was so shocked at his calm and collected attitude and his answer that I couldn't speak anymore, And to my big surprise tears came out of my eyes. Why did I feel sad? Krista was crying as well.

"You're a strange girl Petra. I didn't think you were the type to cry for a traitor. Maybe that's why he likes you. " He breathed loudly. "You two should get out of here while you can."

"Cut it out! How can I not cry for someone who just saved my life and who's gonna die without getting a proper thanks?!" I shouted.

Reiner was smiling. His eyes still had a sparkle. But his breath was gone. I placed two fingers under his throat. No pulse. "He's gone." I closed his eyes.

Krista had said nothing. I guess I was the first time a man had died in front of her. 'I'll pay back my debt, Reiner. Not even in death, you can't escape my principles.' Traces of blood were going to the elevator. Dok was wounded, this was one chance in a million. But I had to get Krista out of here first. I was about to help Krista out when I heard people running in the staircase. A bunch of twenty titans came all at once out of the staircase. They looked more threatening than ever. The smiling one was here too.

"Look here, guys. Looks like we get to have fun." He said advancing towards us.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!"Screamed a very familiar voice.

Something, or rather someone made his way through the pack of titans and jumped on the one that had just spoken. He brought him to the ground and smashed his head on the floor. The guy fainted instantly. Eren landed in front of us. He had a bandage around his head. He looked at us both and then turned around to face the titans. "You're fighting us, bastards!"

Before the titans could react, scouts appeared all around. Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Eld, Oluo, Sasha, Thomas, Mina, and even Hanji.

"You guys..." I started.

Eren ignored me and continued his speech. "You filth have done enough. No one gets away with threatening one of our own without paying for it!"

He launched himself on them again. All the present Scouts followed his leads. 9 Scouts vs 20 Titans. They were crazy. No, they were strong. Suddenly, I felt really happy I got to meet this amazing, nutcase pack of weirdoes. I once compared them to the army, but I was wrong. They're a family. And they watch each others backs. Where was my family? Then my eyes fell on Dok's blood on the floor. He was close. My dad's murderer was so close. I clenched my fist. It wasn't unusual for my anger to come out of nowhere, but I had never felt it this intense before. I grabbed the gun, Reiner had used to shoot him and dragged Krista away from the fight. "Stay here. These guys will protect you. Trust them."

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to finish."

With that, I raced to the elevator and pressed the button. Surprisingly it took three seconds for it to get there. I entered the elevator and looked at the board. The roof button was covered with blood. I pressed it. I reached the roof. Just like on the last floor there was nothing. But Dok was there sitting against the 1 foot high wall that kept him from falling. He was bleeding from the shoulder and the stomach. He got up when he saw me approaching, holding his stomach.

"So do you enjoy pain?" I asked.

"What now little girl. What are you gonna do now that you've won? Hand me over to the police? They'll never be able to prove that I'm guilty of anything. Be it kidnapping, murder or smuggling."

"I don't care about that." I raised the gun and pointed it towards him. "Did you know my dad taught me how to shoot? I 'm not gonna miss. So don't count on your precious luck."

Hate became more and more intense as I spoke. I barely recognized myself. The thing that was scaring me the most was that my hand was not trembling and not tears came out of my eyes. I was only feeling pure hate. "I'm your only judge, Dok. I'll send you to hell."

He chuckled. "Go ahead. Show your daddy that you've become a monster."

"Oh I am merciful. I'm gonna shoot you in the head instead of slitting your throat like Ackerman did with my father."

Stop. I had to stop. This was not me! Why couldn't I? Why did it feel like I would die if I did? I knew that if I did it, I'd never be able to take it back. Why couldn't I stop? I couldn't. Not on my own. My soul screamed for help. Anyone help! But my body and mind didn't seem to hear.

"Go to hell." I heard myself say.

"QUICK, KILL HER!" Screamed Dok looking behind me. I turned around as a reflex. No one was there. Shit! I'd been had! Dok had used that moment to take his gun out. I reajusted mine as fast as I could.

POW!

**OOOOH! CLIMAX. Who shot? Who's still standing? Keep in touch if you wanna know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The moment you all have been waiting for is finally here! Please enjoy this chapter to the fullest and please, please, please...leave a review! Enjoy!**

POW!

I felt a piercing pain on my neck. I didn't know being shot could hurt that much. The pain was so intense that I fell on my knees, but didn't let go off the gun. As I opened my eyes again, I saw Dok falling to the side, with blood spurting out of his temple. It was not me who had fired. There had been two shots. Dok's, that hit me at the angle of the shoulder and the neck. And one from another gun, that had shot him from the side. I slowly turned my head. Standing on the small wall, with the sun in his back, was the shape of a short man. But even brighter than the sun, were his sharp gray eyes. I could see them well. I saw everything in them. Pain. Levi lowered his gun and jumped off the small wall. He walked to Dok and kneeled to feel his pulse. He had thrown his jacket away and his shirt was ripped in more places than one. He had knife scratches about everywhere and his bandana was stained with blood. He stood up again and walked towards me. I couldn't stop staring at those eyes. I couldn't believe. He'd kill him. He really had killed Dok. A wave of emotion took hold of my heart. I finally started trembling and more tears came. Levi kneeled in front of me and put one hand on both of mine. "Petra, let go of the gun."

I wanted to but my body was shaking so hard I didn't know if I could control it right. I was afraid that if I moved, I would accidentally shoot. Levi grabbed the gun with his free hand and rubbed his thumb on my hands. "It's over Petra. Don't fight anymore."

He slowly pulled on the weapon and progressively pulled it out of my frozen grasp. He then put the gun aside. I finally managed to push some words out of my mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Without answering Levi pulled me up on my feet. My legs were shaking so hard I would have fallen if he hadn't been holding me. I had one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. I presses my forehead on his chest and started sobbing. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Just how much more pathetic could I get in front of this man? Then he did something I never expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me, tight and close. He didn't say anything. But being this close to him, I could feel his thoughts so clearly. It said 'I'm glad you're safe.' This calmed me down a bit.

"In the end, I wasn't strong enough. I guess you were right."

"Why do you say that? You're not the one who shot."

"It's worse. I had you shoot for me."

"I said I'd avoid killing as much as I can. But I'd rather do it a thousand times more, than have you do it once."

I buried my face in his chest again so he wouldn't see the new tears. "Thank you Levi. Thank you for everything."

"Don't act like it's over you stupid brat." He almost sounded angry. He let go off me and so did I. Levi took his bandanna off and pressed it on my wet cheeks. He then folded it into a square and pressed it on my wound. I flinched.

"It's only a scratch. You're lucky. Keep this pressed on it."

I did what he told me and then realized something being this close to him. No. It couldn't be. "Levi..."

"What?"

"What is your exact size?"

"5,3 ft."

"This can't be happening."

"You thought you were taller than me didn't you?" I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"No!"

"Liar."

I blushed slightly. He was actually an an inch taller than me. I felt like an idiot. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nothing major. We should go help the others."

"Don't worry, they got it. I saw them through the window."

"Through the window? Wait! You climbed up here? From the 68th floor?!"

"Yeah."

This man was just as crazy as his gang members. On the other hand, if anyone could do it it was him. I looked over the small wall. 'How the heck?'

"Petra, let's go. We need to get out while there aren't too many cops."

We headed downstairs. When we arrived on the final floor, all the titans were out and badly bruised. But the nine Scouts were gathered around the body of Reiner. Sasha was crying. Krista had probably told them what happened. Eren looked like he was about to kill someone. "Damn it Reiner! Why was it all for?!"

"Eren calm down."Said Mikasa. For the first time she looked sad.

When Eren saw us he came running at me and grabbed me by my shoulders really hard. "Petra! Did he say anything to you? Anything at all?!"

"Ouch! Eren, you're dislocating my arms."

"He didn't tell you anything? Not at all?!"

He received Levi's foot in the stomach and backed off. "Calm down Jaeger, that's an order." He turned and looked at Krista. "We got what we came for. Let's go."

Eren who had considerably cooled off, offered to carry Krista. "Oh you don't have to do that!"

"Come on, you're injured. Get on."

Krista reluctantly accepted. That was just like her, not wanting to be a bother. Lucky for us, the elevators were still in use. While it was going down. Levi's phone rung in my pocket. Levi grabbed it from my pocket. "Yeah?"

"Chief, it's Gunther. We're ready to get the ladies out of here."

"Actually you can free them now. There's a huge bunch of cops up there. Plus it'll give us a distraction. Send them to the reception floor."

"Yes Sir. Anything else?"

"We'll be here soon. Get ready to bail."

"Okay." Hung up.

"Hold on." said Krista. " I might have been reported missing too. I should go out there too. At least just so they see me."

"You mean so he can see you?" Said Levi in a harsh tone.

She nodded. "Dok told me they had a meeting today. He was probably going to blackmail him then." I understood what they were talking about. "I'm going with her. We'll join you after that."

Levi nodded. He pressed the reception button. The elevator stopped and Krista and I walked out. Soon, we were joined by all the other girls that had gone missing. The police made a list of all the names, calling out the missing girls one by one. I also told them where they could find the titans and that there had been an explosion in the middle of the they called out. "Krista Lenz."

Once they did. Krista and I started walking away. Then a group of men came walking towards the scene. One of them was surrounded by body guards and dogs. I knew who this man was. It was the King. He saw me and Krista walking away. He walked towards us. I gave him the most hateful glare I could and he froze. I knew he could read my eyes. 'Don't you dare. You cannot call yourself her father. You have no right to see her without her permission.'

He stopped, looked at the ground with a sad face. Then he lifted it again and nodded. Krista saw everything but kept her head down. "Kris?"

"I know. Can we leave Petra?"

I looked at the King once more and shook my head once. Then Krista and I walked towards the staircase that led to the underground parking lot and then the hidden tunnel that led to the sixth gate.

In the undergrounds, a single pickup was waiting for us with Connie, Levi, Eren and Mikasa. The others had probably left. Krista, Eren and I sat in the backseat. Levi was driving, Connie sat next to him and Mikasa was in the back of the truck. The Scout's leader started driving.

"You okay Krista?"

She laughed lightly as she answered. "It's weird. But I'm happy. I'm happy he reported me missing. I'm happy he was here."

"I guess it means he cares a bit about you." Maybe the King wasn't such a bad person after all. He was irresponsible that's for sure. But maybe not evil.

My best friend looked at me. "Thank you Petra. Thank you for coming."

I hugged her. "You're welcome."

Suddenly Krista yawned really loudly, her eyes closed and she let herself fall on the window. "Kris you all right?"

"Let her rest, she's exhausted." Said Levi.

"Right. Is she coming with us to HQ?"

"You want to watch over her don't you?"

Thanks Levi.

_**Back at HQ.**_

Once again everyone was gathered in the main room. Most of them were covered in bandages but with the same idiotic smiles on their faces. Eren had carried Krista to the couch and we were waiting for her to wake up.

"Man!" Shouted Connie. "That was one hell of a trip."

"Shh! Be quiet or you'll wake up the poor darling." Scolded Sasha.

"He's right." Said Thomas. "At least we weren't bored."

"You guys are crazy you know that." I said. "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah, thank you." Said Krista who had just woken up. She sat up on the sofa. "I'm so glad none of you are hurt.

Sparkles. All the boys in the room froze and blushed, mumbling your welcomes. Krista had that effect on people. I laughed.

Suddenly Connie came close to her, got to his knees and grabbed both of her hands. He spoke really fast. "Will you do us the honor of joining us?"

"What?" I said.

"I'm asking her if she want's to be a Scout. We could use someone so nice."

"Uh well I ...uh..." Said Krista a bit uncomfortable.

"It's not such a bad idea." Said Mikasa. "You'll be near your best friend and we can protect you better."

Krista looked interested by these arguments. I thought about it for a second. She already lived alone in Maria. Being with the Scouts that weren't so bad after all,was probably a good idea.

"Well, it sounds good." She said timidely and blushing a bit.

"You better not complain, if one of these freaks make you cry." Said Ymir.

"Says the heartless freckle face!" Snapped Connie.

"You wanna fight, you bald shrimp?"

"Knock it off!"

Levi entered the room. "You brats are getting on my nerves. You can't sleep peacefully yet." He thew a bunch of papers on the table. "Dok was only the Titans drug smuggler. Looks like we aren't done with them yet."

"We'll never be but come on chief." Said Jean. "We've earned a little rest right?"

Levi looked at Krista with his usual dark glare. Krista looked away and said very quickly. "I'm sorry I was so troublesome for you."

"If you didn't want to be troublesome with anyone, you shouldn't have befriended Petra."

"Huh?" We said in unison.

"If you think about it it is because of you she got involved with us. It would have been better if you had stayed away."

SLAP!

Without thinking I had sent my hand flying on his cheek. "You have no right to blame her for that!"

"I never said I blamed her." He said unaffected, distractingly rubbing his cheek. "I'm just stating."

"Does the notion of 'delicacy' not exist for you?"

"He is kind of right Petra." Said Krista getting up from the couch.

"You agree with him?! Someone please kill me!" I said face-palming.

"I was planning on it anyway." Said Levi.

"What?!"

The chief of the Scouts advanced towards me with a quick pace. It caused me to back off until the couch blocked me. Levi pushed me so I would sit on it and placed one of his feet next to me. He gave an angry glare. I gulped. He placed one hand in front of my face and showed me five fingers. "Know what this is?"

"No."

"That's the number of rules I have for this gang." He brought his thumb back in. Only four left. "You've been here for four days brat. And that's the number of rules you broke since you've joined us. You beat the record. I thought I'd made myself clear about what would happen if you broke one."

I swallowed hardly. I knew he wouldn't kill me but he might do worse.

Suddenly the door sprang open and Hanji walked in. "Levi! Annie's gone! She took her stuff and left."

Levi got off of me and headed towards the door. "I'm taking the motorcycle." He told Hanji.

And with that he left. Night quickly came and the gang offered Krista to stay with them for the night. Levi wasn't returning. I waited longer than anyone and found myself alone in the big hall. Well almost alone. Roork was resting at my feet. I looked at the clock. 1:04am. Then I realized it was the perfect opportunity to search his room. I went upstairs as quietly as possible to avoid waking up the others. Once in his perfectly clean room and without turning the lights on, I gave Roork the order to search for drugs. He may be a house pet, but he had received the same kind of training than a police dog from my dad. I let him sniff around the room but he found nothing. I sent him away. That was weird. I was sure this was the safest place for Levi to hide his stash. 'Maybe on top of the shelf. I dragged a chair under it and climbed on it. I blindly search the top when... "What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around. The Scout's chief was right here. But he didn't look angry. "If you're looking for my stash, you won't find it. What kind of idiot keeps his stash in his own room?"

And now he made me feel stupid again. I sighed and jumped of the chair. "Sorry for trying to save your brain health."

"That won't be necessary since I have never done anything to scramble it."

"Yeah, right...wait...WHAT?"

For the first time, I saw him smirk. Very clearly. And he laughed. Not long but it was still laughing. His laughter was actually nice. But it was so out of character. "It was a lie Petra. It's the only thing I could think off to get you back on your feet."

"Why you...you're a...you sneaky little... " I tried to say the meanest thing I could think off, but it just didn't come out. I took a deep breath half to calm myself, and half because I was relieved. "What made you think that would work?"

His serious face was back. "Because you're naturally someone who values life very much. You must have been thinking something like 'I'll never be able to live with myself if I let someone do that to themselves.' All I had to do, was to bring out your emotions with your explosive temper. It worked didn't it?"

"I can't say I'm not mad, but...I'm glad you did it. Promise me you won't hit me?"

He raised one eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

I walked up to him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. For Krista, for my dad...for everything. I've really taken a liking to you guys and...I hope you won't mind if I stay by your side."

"Tch. I already told you. Stop acting like it's over. Besides, you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that if you got involved with us you can never get out. I meant it Petra. You're a Scout until the day you die. You belong to us."

I laughed."Yes, chief."

"Don't call me that. It sounds wrong coming from you." He sat on his bed. "There's no need for you to repay me. Having you with me, is plenty."

That... was unexpected. I think my face became redder than a tomato. His however, was the same as usual. "You have a strange way to confess." I said half-joking.

"You like me as well don't you?" He was looking at me straight in the eyes, without blinking.

"D-d-d-don't jump to conclusions on your own!"

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Stop acting like you can read my mind!" This was so embarrassing. I felt like my heart was going to explode. "How can you say that with such a straight face? Does everything have to be black or white with you? I never said I didn't like you!"

I gasped and quickly put my hand in front of my mouth. I cursed myself for having said that out loud.

"Then you won't mind if I do this."

Worried of his next move, I started backing off but he snatched my hand and pulled me to him. He let himself fall back on his bed which resulted in me laying once again on his chest. Without any warning, he grabbed the back of my head and closed the gap between our lips. I didn't even get the chance to fight back. It was amazing how soft the kiss felt. I'd expected it to be harsher, like a reflexion of his personality. A few seconds past and Levi let me go. He looked at me with his usual serious expression and then smirked. "I knew it. You're a terrible kisser."

"Well excuse me! And serves you right! I didn't ask to be kissed anyways." I said turning my head away.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes! And let me tell you, you're creepy when you smirk."

"Yeah, keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to hold in this gang."

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell everyone we kissed." He was back with his usual face.

"Correction! YOU kissed ME!"

"You kissed back."

"... I was just surprised, that's all."

"What's wrong with the fact that you're attracted to me?"

"I'm not..."

"You didn't fight back, you kissed me back and now, you're all red."

He wasn't getting what he wanted."I won't say it! I don't care what you do, you'll never make me say it!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, I think my heart is gonna pop out."

I was defeated, I'd just admitted that I liked him. He let me go. I got off from him and sat next to him on the bed. I stared at the ground, on the brink of tears. He sat up as well. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"This was the most embarrassing moment of my life, you jerk!"

"And it won't be the last. I don't care how long it takes, I'll make you say it. But just for now..."

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "...I will say it once. I love you Petra."

He leaned forward and once again pressed his lips on mine. This time, I intentionally kissed back and closed my eyes.

It was a simple, sweet kiss. But it fitted the moment just fine. When he finished kissing me, Levi stood up and pulled me off his bed. "That's off my check list. Get out of here brat. It's already late."

What an ass! I would have answered but I guess this was just like him. I started heading towards the door and stopped. "Goodnight... chief."

The next day, Levi told us that he had taken Annie out of the city. Just like he'd promised.

Krista joined the gang and everyone's was now watching over her. Soon after, one of the girls we had rescued, joined as well. Her name was Nanaba.

A few days later, Eren showed me something in the paper. It was an article talking about what had happened in Sina. Erwin had probably covered it for official story was, that the titans were the one that had stormed the building for kicks and ended up exposing Dok's illegal activities. But the reason for the girls kidnappings had been turned into a human trafficking story. They also talked about my father and me. It said the murderer had been found but was currently in the coma in a hospital after sustaining, several injuries to the head along with a spine in pieces. I take it Levi hadn't gone easy on him. The article also talked about Commander Ral's missing daughter.

Levi asked if I wanted to go back, but I told him that I was fine with them. I didn't want to live away from the Scouts. In four days, these thugs had become my family.

"Besides, apparently, now I'm yours."

"And that means you get to undergo the same training than theses brats."

"Bring it on!"

THE END...NOT

**WAIT, WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you start taking out your tissues because it's over, I want to tell you this : I will be posting extra scenes for this story. So keep your tears in check for now and keep following! And don't forget to tell me if you liked it! (I would really appreciate it if you guys left a final thought in the reviews!) **


	14. Bonus : Truth-or-Dare

**Hey hey! Just like I promised a little treat for you my dear LevixPetra fans! Enjoy! **

**TRUTH-OR-DARE, AOT STYLE**

A week had gone by since the Rescue Operation. And today, it was raining pretty hard outside. Krista was out on a job with Ymir and Gunther. The main room was filled with Scouts but it was quiet. I was looking out the window. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do here."

"You can start by shutting up and stop all the sighing. I can't concentrate."

I pouted. The Scouts leader was sitting in the sofa, reading a book as big as a dictionary. "What are you reading? I asked.

"Le Comte de Monte Cristo."

"Wow! You speak french?"

"*Oui, maintenant la ferme et laisse moi lire."

I didn't understand but I was pretty sure he told me to shut up. "Well excuse me."

Eren and a group of the other teenage thugs were sitting on the floor. The shifter-boy called out to me. "Hey Petra! Come play truth or dare with us."

"Okay."

I joined there circle and sat on the floor with them. It was hard to believe these guys were thugs at all. They looked more like a bunch of happy kids. The group included Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Thomas and Eren. "Okay, it's Jean's turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... eat frozen grass."

"That's disgusting, Shifter!"

"Chicken." Simply said Mikasa.

"I'm not a chicken!"

He got up and went outside. He came back with a handful of frozen grass. He shoved it all into his mouth , chewed and swallowed. Everyone either clapped or made disgusted sounds. Levi lifted his eyes from his book for a second. "Oi! You brats better clean that up when you're done!"

"We will chief, don't worry. Connie's turn."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to drink a full glass of tabasco."

"Fine."

"Connie, you're crazy." Said Eren. "Even Sasha can't handle that much!"

"No worries."

The boy opened the small bottle and swallowed the entire red liquid. " There!"

He smiled and then his face flushed.

"Connie are you okay?" Said Sasha.

"Fine, I just need a little water that's all."

His voice was barely audible. He raced to the kitchen and came back a couple minutes later. "You damn horse-face! You'll pay when it's your turn again. I swallowed like four gallons! Anyway, Sasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"No snacks for three days."

"WHAT?! Connie, why?! You're so mean! How am I suppose to survive?"

"Beats me!" He smirked.

"UUGH! Mikasa, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"But why?"

"Because if I pick dare, you're gonna make me give you my food."

"Meanie! Anyway, did you ever make Eren cry when you were kids?"

"About every time I punched him, yes. Armin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How high is your IQ?"

"I't kind of embarrassing..."

"Come on, scaredy cat! Spill it." Said Connie.

"150."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "That's huge!"

Armin became all red and said he had to go get a drink. Thomas laughed. "That kid's just too modest. Your turn Petra."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the pocky challenge with Eren."

"WHAT?" Eren, Mikasa and I shouted in unison.

"Rules are rules." He said with an evil smirk. "Do it."

This might have been a good time to notice Levi's eyebrow twitching angrily. But we didn't. Thomas opened a pack of Pocky and gave one of the chocolate sticks to me. I placed it in my mouth and got in my knees with my hands behind my back. 'I swear Thomas, once this is over, you are dead!' I knew Mikasa must have been thinking the same thing as me. Eren faced me looking more embarrassed than I've ever seen.

'At least I'm not the only one.'

Eren started eating the other end of the chocolate stick and getting closer and closer to my mouth. He was one bite away from touching my lips, when something grabbed my hair and pulled me back roughly, breaking the stick. Levi pressed his lips on mine while taking the last bit of pocky from my mouth. He pulled back and let go off me. Everyone was just startled. Eren had been so surprised he'd fallen on his backside. Levi gave me a pissed off glare and slowly chewed and swallowed the piece of chocolate. He gave Eren a death glare and then turned to the whole group (more specifically, to Thomas). "Oi! Brats. Don't touch my stuff."

He snatched the Pocky pack from Thomas's hands and declared. "Those are mine."

He went back to the sofa to grab his book and headed towards the door. He stopped before opening it and said without turning around. "Eren, Thomas, you're both on cleaning duty for a month."

"What? But chief why?" Complained Thomas.

He turned his head and sent one last death glare. "That'll teach you to keep your hands off my girl."

He walked out. Everyone froze and looked at me. I stared at the door in awe. My face was probably crimson. "Are you and the chief..." Started Connie.

"What the... Levi!" I called out as I ran after him.

I caught up with him in the hallway. I grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Are you listening to..."

Before I could finish that sentence, the short man had turned around, dropped his book and pack fall on the ground and pined me to the wall with both hands on each side of my head. He looked really angry. "What were you doing back there Petra?"

I could feel murderous intent in his voice and could almost see the dark aura surrounding him. I gulped. "Huh...Playing truth or dare?"

"Would you have jumped off the roof if he had dared you to?"

"Of course not! But there's a difference between playing a stupid game and attempting suicide!"

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" He said as he leaned in closer.

"It wasn't like that! It was just a silly da..."

"It worked." He said.

"Wait..."

He pressed his lips on mine and trapped me in his kiss. A dry, frustrated one. When he released me, he still looked angry. I sighed loudly and said. "I didn't know you could get jealous so easily, chief."

"You bet I can, brat."

"It's so childish."

"So is your silly little game. And since I'm in such an immature state right now..." He took a chocolate stick out of the pocky pack and shoved it in my mouth and smirked. "...I wanna play too."

He ate up the stick until our lips touched again. I gave up and kissed him back. I swear I could never beat this guy. Not in a fight, not in an argument.

_*Yes, now shut up and let me read._

**Hope you enjoyed it! And comment if you want me to make more! If you have special requests, I'm open to suggestions. **

**And a big thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my fic. **


	15. Annoucement

**Hi everyone! **

**I have good news for all of you who liked my story! I'll be writing a sequel for it! I promise to make efforts on my grammar as well. (English isn't my first language and I've had a lot of critics about that). I 'll try my best.**

**However, the story won't be as long as the Now you're ours. It will still of course be a LevixPetra story. I will work on their relationship a bit more, and if you guys like ErenxMikasa, this will be a little treat for you.**

**Anyways, get ready for a adventure as the Scouts gang tries to hunt down the Titans and take them out once and for all. Hope you're happy!**

**Until next time,**

**jilnachtaugen**

**PS: I'll be giving the sequel's title in the reviews as soon as I pick one.**


End file.
